Give Me Some Salsa
by SalsaKlaineWink
Summary: Blaine is a 17 year-old openly gay guy who has lived in Puerto Rico for 7 years and now is moving back to America, While Kurt has been stuck in Lima Ohio his entire life and is bullied for being gay. Will Senior year be the same when a certain Latino comes to WMHS? or is it just some crazy feeling? But something good is coming for both of them and it's just about to start.AU
1. Chapter 1

Blaine had always loved America. Part of that love could be because he IS American but there was something about the country that just… screamed freedom. Blaine and his parents have been living in Puerto Rico for quite some time, 7 years to be exact, and it's been quite the adventure. For a 10 year-old boy to come to a brand new country and learn a brand new language, was quite the change, but he enjoyed it. Besides, Spanish was a nice language and it is said to open a lot of doors. But now… it was time to come home. Thomas Anderson had thought about his company a lot and realized, it was time to go back and run his successful international law firm from its home town… Lima, Ohio. Blaine's mom, Lyann Anderson wasn't fond; she has grown to love this country and the incredible people. But she loved her husband and son to death and knew that this was for the best. So it was settled: The Andersons will be leaving San Juan in 2 days and go back to Lima to start ALMOST new.

X

"Mijo, are you done packing"

"No, Mom But I'm almost finished. Where's dad anyways?" Blaine yelled from his room. He'd always hated packing for trips and NOW he had to pack for good, what a nightmare.

"He's talking to the airport people… something about the jet. Why? Do you need something?" His mom's voiced sounded so excited. Maybe Blaine could get to go out with friends one last time today.

"No, just…" Blaine came down to the kitchen where his mom was making something for the trip tomorrow. "I just wanted to know… if I could go out with Jose…. Mario and the guys…"

His mom looked at him with understanding "Aw mijo, it's gonna be okay, you know we can come visit some times, and they're not gonna forget you" Blaine looked at her with those puppy eyes he KNOWS she can't resist. "Okay, okay. You can go…"Blaine's face lit up so bright "-AFTER you finish packing" Of course… packing…. He HATED packing.

He sighted "Okay mom. Thanks"

Two and a half hours later, Blaine was saying goodbye to his mom and heading down to the beach where he was going to meet up with his friends: Jose, Mario and Rafael.

He was early (considering he had taken a LOT of time packing) so he just decided to sit on the sand and think a little. He was definitely going to miss this; the peace he had every time he headed down here, the sound of the waves and the light salty breeze. His friends, or as he had started calling them 7 years ago, the guys… they have been so cool and friendly with him, even after he came out to them. Those three guys have been his best friends since he first came here… and now he had to leave them and face another reality. He really hoped Lima was Gay-friendly and if it wasn't well…. He has picked up some of the sass and attitude from the Latin people. He'll be just fine.

"Hey there, chico!" a strong voice with thick accent came loud from his left. Mario.

"Hey Guys" His thoughtful expression changed to one of joy. The three latinos came running and crushed Blaine in a super strong bear hug. _Latinos are very affectionate_ Blaine remembered, he was going to miss that.

"Oh man, we are going to miss you like LOCOS!" said the loud brunette. "How am I supposed to handle these 3 without you, mi chico"

"Ay Mario, suerte with that" They all chuckled and the tallest of the three, Rafael, was now trying to knock them all down.

"Blainey! DON'T GOO" –BUMP- all four of them came down to the sand in a fit of giggles. "Who's gonna help me with my Italian class?" Rafael was such a drama…king "How am I supposed to LIVE without you here?"

"oh come on! Now you just sound needy" Blaine could never take him seriously. "It's not gonna be THAT hard. Besides, I'm sure Linda can help you out with Italian" He said wiggling his eyebrows. Rafael has had a crush on this girl for ages, maybe now was a good time to make a move.

"Speaking of love lives. I'm still disappointed we couldn't get you laid, Blainey" Jose informed while helping the guys stand up "I mean, how could we have let this guy, leave Puero Rico… still a virgin" He said pointing at Blaine "No me gusta" the three guys laughed at this and shock their heads in disbelieve.

Jose had made it his mission to get Blaine a *hot piece of salsa* so he could no longer be a virgin… didn't work. Blaine liked romance and he had a very strong believe in love, so one-night stands weren't gonna work for him. Nu-uh. Besides, he couldn't be the ONLY virgin in America…right? And if he was, whatever.

"I'm not gonna discuss this again with you guys. You've known me for 7 years, I don't do THAT" Blaine could not like it, but he was ganna miss this too.

"aaaaawwww Blainey. Not even a "goodbye business" Mario said with a wink.

"No Mario, my word is final" Blaine said faking annoyance with a serious face, but the act didn't last long "Guuuys" he whined "I'm leaving tomorrow and you are here, making fun of my decisions. Not fair" He finished with a pout

Before anything could have said, all four of them were engulfed in a group hug that probably lasted more than a normal all-guy hug would normally last. "I know we've said this a lot but… we ARE gonna miss you, chico" and that was it. That single statement made the boys break. Especially Blaine. "you have to promise you'll come visit" Rafael said with a watery smile

"I promise. And you will come too right?" Blaine knew the answer but he needed reassurance right now

"OF COURSE, MY HORSE" The guys screamed, laughing while still having tears on their faces and Blaine felt a little bit better and way happier. _it's gonna be okay _Blaine though _it's gonna great. _

X

On the other hand, Kurt Hummel was struggling. He has been living in Lima, Ohio for his entire life and since he started high school at McKinley, life has not treated him good; For starters, he was the only openly gay kid in town, in all of Ohio, to be precise. His dad was good about it: "I love you son, and nothing will ever make me think less of you, unless, you become a serial killer cuz then I might be very disappointed" And that was it. His friends were a little uncomfortable at first, but they all warmed up to it and, seriously… haven't they seen his clothes? But they were cool, and even tried to defend him sometimes when they had the chance; because yes, he was being bullied. Those brainless gorillas, who make themselves be called *Football players* are nothing more than that, stupid animals with too much force.

_Only a year. Just one more year, and then you will be gone to New York and nobody will ever push you around_ _again._ Kurt thought when he entered the doors of WMHS to begin his senior year. He had a feeling that this year might be _slightly _different. And he is holding onto that thought for good measure.

"Hello Kurt!" Rachel was standing beside his locker with too much excitement to be healthy. "ready for a new year of singing and dancing and studying?" she was practically jumping now.

"Don't forget the slushy facials, shoves against lockers, dumpster dumpings-"

"DON'T… be so negative. I have a feeling that will stop sometime this year. IT'S SENIOR YEAR KURT!" Was she yelling now? "we are going to New York at the end, an it's gonna be HA-MAZING"

Kurt sighted and smiled a sad smile "Rachel, you know I love you, and I'm sure something's gonna change too, but until then…. Slow down a little. I'm starting to worry about the insane amount of coffee and sugar you might have had for breakfast today"

"FINE. Now let's go to class" She laced her arm with Kurt's while he picked up his books and began walking towards their first class "did I tell you about what I heard today at the main office?" Kurt was about to say something about her too-much talking but she was faster "well, it seems like there's a new transfer student. A LATIN transfer, who's supposed to come tomorrow" she sing sang that last part.

_A new comer huh? Probably another homophobic kid. _Kurt couldn't get his hopes up, but a Latin guy sounded intriguing, even to him. He only hoped his thoughts weren't accurate, he could use a guy friend. Rachel kept talking, now about some songs she wanted to try for Glee club but he was tired of that so he zoned out.

_It's gonna be okay. This year was going to be great _Kurt smiled to himself a little. For whatever reason, he was excited for the next day. _Something good is going to happen… _he could feel it.

And this was the exact same thought Blaine climbed to the family jet with. In just a few hours he would be in Lima, Ohio and tomorrow he would go to his new school and begin his senior year. _Bring it on, Ohio! Let me see what you've got_


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Well hello, I didn't have time to introduce this story to you in the first chapter, I like to call "The Intro" so here it is… This idea has been stuck with me since I woke up one day with the image of latino!blaine and I wanted so badly for a fic to be written about it, but there was NONE so I decided to write it myself! And for other reasons you'll find out eventually ;) some kinks lol… NO MORE SPOILERS! So, just to clear the air…. Kurt and Blaine are 17 going on 18 and are both starting their senior year *No bullshit like Glee* Blaine's parents are accepting of his sexuality but not everything is flowers and rainbows ;) So far So good! I would LOVE IT if you guys review because reviews Make me happy and they make me update faster :D Speaking of updates…. I don't have a specific update date so keep checking my twitter and Tumblr which are….. JustBlainetana and livingbehindtheglasses DOT tumblr DOT com where I'll be posting pictures of the characters and some other HOT stuff ;) Sorry I made this so long, now if you have any questions about the story, the characters, etc just tweet me or ask me on tumblr I'll answer everything :*

NOW feel free to enjoy this chapter :D _

That first day of school went as usual for Kurt. There were, exactly two and a half locker shoves and MIRACULOUSLY no slushie facials, because really… today's outfit (white jacket over gray button down and dark jeans) was not made to be stain with artificial red. Just no.

On the bright side, he has his friends in almost all of his classes except Environmental Science, which he only chose to know exactly what damages to the earth, were his fault. You know the spray stuff and whatnot. He honestly expected this day to go a lot worse.

"Hey Kurt! Hold on!" Rachel came running down the hall at the end of his last period. She had been… bearable throughout the day, he really hoped it would be like this all year. Okay, no. But he could only dream. "Do you know where Finn is? I've been looking for him since last period started"

_I bet you have _"Sorry, what was that" _Oh shit, I said that out loud_

"Uhm nothing I just said 'I bet he's outside'… he probably is at the house already" Kurt tried to cover his slip. This day had gone so well to have Rachel ranting at him for a stupid slip of his mouth. Rachel had this look on her face that told him she was not buying that one "UGHH Rachel, just because I live with him doesn't mean I know his every move!" she kept staring not saying a word "OKAY FINE! He's at Puck's"

"AT PUCK'S? But today was our monthly 'Discuss our relationship' day! He knew that" Rachel was on the verge of tears and this was just what Kurt needed to end his ALMOST good first day. Poor Finn

"Calm down Rach, I bet he didn't forget it! He just needs a little 'bonding time' or whatever that means" Kurt really needed a nice bath and a long nap right now, but that seems like a 'NO-GO' at this moment.

By now Rachel had calmed down a little, if that word even existed for Rachel, which meant only one thing "Kurt…?" Here it comes "Could you please call Finn for me?"

"NO. nu-uh. He's YOUR boyfriend, not mine so YOU call him! Bye" Kurt shouted turning around and walking as fast as he could until he reached his navigator. _I'm impressed Hummel _Kurt told himself.

"_Thank you Kurt! You really are the best friend ever! Don't even think I won't do the same when YOU get a boyfriend, you hear me?" _He could still hear Rachel yelling after him. _When I get a boyfriend? HA not a very near future, honey _

But besides all the things that happened today, he was happy, so happy he almost forgot about the Latin transfer coming tomorrow. "Please grilled cheesus, let it not be a homophobic, I have so many of those in my life" Kurt thought while driving the way to his house. When he arrived home he saw his dad's truck so, maybe they would only talk a little and then he would finally get to have his bath…and nap.

"Hey kiddo" Kurt heard his dad call from his chair in the living room when he opened the front door "How was your first day as a senior?"

"Hey dad, it was fine" he said sitting himself on the couch "I expected it to be worse to be honest" Burt smiled and stood up walking towards the kitchen "what are you doing, dad?"

"I brought some pizza for dinner, as Carole has the night shift and Finn is out" Kurt stood up immediately and went to the kitchen infuriated. His dad knew he couldn't eat that.

"DAD! You can't eat that! Your hea-" Kurt stopped on the doorway and couldn't believe what he saw "what is that?" there was a large bag in the middle of the kitchen island. His dad picked the bag and gave it to Kurt.

"It's your present! For your senior year" Kurt took the bag and peaked inside "Don't worry bud, it's not a bomb in there" his dad chuckled "Go on… open it. I'm not good at wrapping stuff"

Kurt opened the bag carefully and he swore he couldn't breathe "Dad… is this… no you wouldn't"

"Of course I would Kurt. Not every day you get to have a 'First day of senior year' right?"

"DAD! This is amazing! How did you know I wanted this scarf? Or this pea coat?" Kurt was seeing stars. These things were supposed to be expensive. "It's MCQUEEN dad. This is not just… Target where you get your clothes"

Burt had the biggest smile on his face and just kept laughing "This, kid, is a present from me, Carole and Finn. As well as Finn's new game thing is a present from me, Carole and YOU" he winked. Right! That's why Finn wasn't with Rachel. _Lucky_ "And don't judge my clothing okay? As to for how I knew, well let's say that a bird told me"

_Mercedes._ Kurt just knew it was her. He would have to thank her a lot when she comes back from her family trip next week "Oh my god dad, I can't thank you enough" he was ecstatic "So, no pizza?"

"No pizza! I wouldn't do that to you again, son" Kurt hugged his dad and ran upstairs for his much wanted bubble bath.

_Life is good_

X

"Life is good" Blaine and his parents had just landed and were now loading the bags in the family car they JUST BOUGHT. He just loved the states, it reminded him of his first ten years, though he lived in Columbus not Lima, but it'll do. He knew this was no tropical paradise like San Juan but it was his home… well, second home. He just wished his brothers were here with him now.

"Oh yes! This is home Blaine." His father had just finished loading the bags and was staring at the big sign that said 'WELCOME TO LIMA' with him. "Are you ready to star school mañana campeón?" Blaine's dad said patting him on the back

"Daad! Don't call me that, it's embarrassing" He used to love the little Spanish endearment but he was 17 years old, he couldn't go around with his dad calling him that. Just… no. "And yes! I think I am, I mean it shouldn't be that bad. I'm just one day behind" it was a public school after all. In San Juan he used to attend a private school, and it's known that they are way more academically challenging than public ones…. Worldwide. He would be just fine.

"HOMBRES! Come on! We are leaving. I don't care if I have to drive!" Mrs. Anderson pocked her head full of long, dark locks out of the car window and shouted at the two men, they immediately climbed inside the car chuckling and ready to go home.

"Mom, when are Cooper and Charlie coming home?" Blaine needed to ask when were his brothers coming, because at least Charlie needed to come to school, right?

"Mijo I already told you. Charlie is coming next week, he starts at Dalton then and well, Cooper…. I'll call him when we get home, si cariño?" Cooper has been living in New York for three years now. He moved two years after graduating high school in Puerto Rico. But Charlie was three years younger than Blaine and he wanted to keep going to private school after moving to Lima, that's why he was staying with his friends in San Juan for another week. Not Fair.

"Cuidado Lyann, Blaine is too old to be called that. Be careful, he might get all angry at you" his dad joked while looking at the road

"Ay Dios, no! I wouldn't survive his Anderson genes right now" Blaine rolled his eyes but smiled. His parents loved to make fun of him, but that last statement made his dad's smile transform into a pout. Oh the Anderson genes… irresistible.

"Ha-ha so funny! But seriously, I miss them" Blaine now had to go to school and return later, to his empty house. Why did his parents have to work so much?

"Why do you have to go to work mom? You don't need the money, do you?"

Lyann smiled and turned around to look at his son in the backseat of their red Ford Escape 2013 "First cariño, No I don't need the money, but I don't have all the distractions here as I had in Puerto Rico, do I?" Blaine shook his head. She was right, there she had her 'Book group' (he liked to call it 'Chat group' because they spent their afternoon gossiping around), and she'd go to the gym with the neighbors. "And Second, I want to work on my profession, I want to open my store here"

"Yeah… I understand" it was going to be so boring, he needed to find some extracurriculars to sign up to or he'd die of boredom. Suddenly, a thought popped into his head and a fast grin appeared on his face "By the way, who's getting this car" he asked both his parents

His dad laughed, he knew this question was coming anytime soon "Sadly campeón, this is your mom's" Blaine's grinned disappeared as fast as it had appeared "But we know you need something to move yourself around town so… once we get home, you and I are going CAR HUNTING" His dad announced excitedly, but Blaine knew there was a catch, and he wasn't gonna like it.

"AFTER you unpack your bags, mijo" And his mom had to ruin his beautiful moment. Of COURSE she would make him suffer in Lima too. _Stupid bags with stupid clothes and stupid UNPACKING_

"Of course mom" at least he was getting a car out of this. In San Juan he used to drive a motorcycle. It was cool but sometimes the breeze would mess up his hair (not that he cares a lot about it. Not at all). Now, a car…That was a whole 'nother level of awesomeness.

20 minutes later, the Andersons arrived to their new home. It was a good two story house with a back pool and yard. His mom had specifically called the decorators to arrange the backyard as to resemble the tropical one they had back in San Juan. There were hammocks and a retractable roof for when it rains and snows. Blaine thought his mom was a little crazy for wanting something like this… in the middle of Ohio…. Where you get the four seasons every year. But she would not accept the others' opinion about it. If she was happy, then all the Anderson men were happy.

"Oh wow mom. This backyard esta de locos! I can't wait for it to be summer" He could bring some friends over and have a pool party and maybe some barbeque… his mom was the best.

"I know right? But you have to go unpack so, stop ogling my baby yard. Vamos, anda!" his mom said trying to get him upstairs to his room

"Why do you always have to ruin my happy thought with the STUPID unpacking?" WHY?" Blaine whined, he would never win this one. "I'll just do it for my car, YOU HEAR ME DAD?" he shouted towards the closing front door from where his dad had just entered.

"Yeeeaaah buddy. Come find me when you're ready, okay? And don't take until tomorrow, please" his dad said trying to hide his amusement.

"UUghh" Blaine disappeared towards the stairs to his bedroom. Which THANK GOD was already furnished and cleaned. _Now, let the unpacking….BEGIN! _

An hour later, Blaine was walking down the stairs in search for his dad. "Hey, Viejo, let's go. I'm done with the torture" Thomas turned around from the TV and looked at is son with shock.

"Blaine, I thought you wouldn't be down in another two hours" he laughed until he caught up with what Blaine had said just now "WAIT! What did you just call me? I'm not that old, you know" Now Blaine was laughing

"You get to call me 'campeon' then, I get you call you 'viejo'" once he was all calmed down again he continued "what are we waiting for? I want my ride"

"Yeah let's get going. Cariño! Do you need something while we're out?" Blaine's dad asked his wife

"No! I'm fine! Now go and bring a nice car I can borrow later on" she said coming from the kitchen winking at Blaine

"Oh no forget it! I'm out" and just like that Blaine was out the front door to the car

During the ride he was analyzing his situation: tomorrow he would be going to start his senior year in a new school, where he knew no one, he was a nice person so he wouldn't have problems in making friends…._STOP WORRYING_

The "CAR HUNTING" went better than he had imagined. He ended up with a black Camaro 2013, nothing too much as to not get attention (yeah, right). It felt so good to be behind the wheel again, he hasn't been able to drive since he got his license, and this was way better than his bike.

The Anderson men got to the house and Blaine went straight to bed. He had a long and exciting day tomorrow. _Bring it on!_

_X_

"KUUUURT!"

_HOLY SHIT! Rachel._

"Kurt! Wake up!" Rachel jumped on his bed and startled him awake _wait, how did she get inside?_

"Silly, Carole let me in" he really needed to find some way to stop saying his thoughts out loud.

"Rachel, its…seven in the morning, I don't get up in another half hour" Kurt groaned, why did he befriended her? Oh right, Glee Club.

"I know but the earlier, the better, right?" Rachel said so confident and bubbly. But seriously, what did she eat for breakfast? Probably a bottle of maple syrup… no pancakes

"No Rachel, the LATER the better" Kurt Hummel was NOT an early riser, except when it was 'Black Friday' season. _WAIT…_

Kurt jumped out of bed and ran into his bathroom to get his morning moisturizing routine done, take a shower and get dressed. Which was the best part

"_Kurt, what is wrong with you? You almost knocked me down from the bed" _Rachel's voice sounded through his bathroom door

"Just wait a second and you'll know" He was so excited to get to wear his new pieces of clothing his dad gave him the night before. _Every moment, is a moment for fashion_ and he was going to make justice to that statement today.

Kurt opened the door and walked out fully dressed. He was gay but that didn't mean he could just, walk out of the bathroom in a towel while Rachel was there. "OH MY GOD Kurt! That looks amazing!" maybe that's why he was friends with Rachel too.

"Thank you" he turned around to show her the complete outfit: Black fitted dress pants, black boots, short-sleeve white shirt under his new pea coat, and scarf. The perfect Fall look, if he said so himself

"Okay now, enough ogling me! Let's go to school" Today was going to be a good day and he needed to look his best.

X

"Blaine, mijo! Breakfast is ready!" Blaine's mom shouted just when he was finishing getting dressed. He missed wearing light coats and socks. He quickly got downstairs and his mom looked at him stunned "AY Dios mio, my son is such a good looking man"

"The Anderson genes, huh?" His dad came to the kitchen ready to go to his office in his tailored suit.

"And I thought I wouldn't have to deal with this here" Lyann said with a smile while looking at his husband and son. The Anderson men were very well known in San Juan for their good looks and personality. Tons of girls from fifteen to eighteen, got their hearts broken when they found out that, a certain Anderson wasn't playing for their team. Sad. And not to mention the older women who persuaded the older Andersons

"Okay mom, I'm gonna go now, okay?" Blaine said, a little blush coloring his cheeks at the memories, and walked to his mom to give her a kiss and his dad a hug.

"Have fun today cariño!"

"Yeah, campeón, be good and make friends"

And that was Blaine was planning too. He got to his car and checked the mirrors. _Let's see what this is all about_. And just like that he was driving down the road to McKinley High. He was… excited for lack of a better word, but also nervous. He woke up before his alarm could wake him with that annoying 'marimba' tone, real marimbas didn't sound like that, and hopped into the shower. He never used gel on his hair, just a little mousse to tame the curls and keep them good without the frizz. The clothes picking was never hard for him, because living in a tropical place only required loose clothes: tank tops, jeans, shorts, vans shoes and shirts; but here, he had the chance to use more varied clothing, and for today it consisted in a pair of skinny black jeans, polo red shirt and a nice light coat.

Once he got to the parking lot he found a nice place, close to the main doors, to park his car. _"_Ay Dios" Blaine whispered. This school was like a jungle, people were running inside, others were walking elegantly with arms laced with their friend's (very fashionable to say the least), cheerleaders, football players…

Blaine never understood why they called this sport 'Football' it was more like 'Handball' or 'Tackleball', and then they called the REAL FOOTball, 'Soccer'. He just didn't get it. He locked his car and started walking to the doors. He needed to find his locker first and then find his first class.

-BAM- The minute he heard that noise he turned around and saw something he's NEVER seen in Puerto Rico.

"Hello Hummel, has anybody told you how to dress like a MAN? Huh?" A medium size guy with a red letterman jacket said to a boy after he shoved him against a locker. This is not okay and Blaine had been taught morals so…

"Hey! What did you just do?" Blaine yelled walking towards him until he was right in front of El Oso, (He decided to call him that, and the guy did look like a bear after all)

"And who the fuck are you to yell at me, shorty" El Oso asked but Blaine really didn't want to get his hands dirty.

"I'm none of your business! Now leave that boy alone and don't come near him or me, you hear me?" Blaine was angry and when he was angry he didn't care there was an audience. This had just happened two times back in San Juan, _thank you Jose_, and it earned him a 2-week No-beach from his parents.

"Oh I know who you are! You are the new transfer… do you want me to teach you how things are done here, Amigo?" El Oso said and rubbed his fist against his other hand to make Blaine feel threatened. It didn't work.

"Karofsky, DON'T" came a shout from the floor, the guy that El Oso shoved (Karofsky now) was still on the ground with his back pressed against the lockers. He looked annoyed and had a very serious/angry face.

Blaine moved to the boy's side and was ready to throw his punch at the big guy when the bell rang. _SHIT_. El Os- Karofsky guy threw him an angry look and walked away not before saying over his shoulder "Go back to Mexico, new fag"

Blaine stood there and watched him go. He wasn't used to hearing those words but he didn't let them bother him. He turned and looked at a petite girl who was standing, in a very bright multicolored dress, next to the boy. The girl looked down and said "Are you okay? I'm so sorry! I didn't see him get near, come one lets go to class" she tried to get him up but the boy refused with annoyance

"JUST- Just go Rachel, you're going to be late to class. I'll be fine" the boy said. With that the girl ran down the almost empty hall, leaving the two boys behind.

Blaine reached down with his hand outstretched for the other boy to take "Hey, are you sure you're fine?" the boy looked up at him and then at his outstretched hand _ay dios mio, those EYES _

"Yes… I-I'm sorry" he said taking his hand and standing up looking at the floor

"Oh hey, 'Sorry'! I'm Blaine. I knew Americans were crazy when it came to name their kids, but I didn't know they were THIS crazy" Blaine joked to try and make the other boy look up

"Wha- oh, Kurt. My name is Kurt" he looked up and _holy mother of cheesus, is that honey in his eyes? How is that possible? And his smile is… wow, am I dead? _

"No, I don't think so Kurt" Blaine said laughing a little. Damn! Kurt's mouth is gonna cause him some serious trouble.

"Sorry, I just- sorry. You didn't have to do that" Kurt said. This one he couldn't fix. But he was confused, whether it was from the shove or what Blaine had just done

"What do you mean? I wanted to help you. I was taught that violence shouldn't be accepted in any form or place. El Oso pushed yo-"

"El- what?" Kurt smiled little pieces of laughter escaping his mouth, and Blaine thought that that smile alone, had made his first day brighter. _Wow!_ _Where are these thoughts coming from? _

"Oh" Blaine chuckled "It's just a nickname I made up in that moment because I didn't know his name so, yeah" he raised his hand to rub the back of his neck

"Ah, so you ARE the new transfer, then. Oh shit, I'm late to class already" Kurt said, the smile going away from his face. It was his second day and he was late… like, REAL late.

"Yeah me too and I still need to find my locker. DIOS where is that thing?" Blaine asked out loud looking around. This was not a good way to start your first day of high school, WORSE, your senior year. Oh well. At least he got to meet someone *and gain some kind of reputation with the school's bully* _GREAT_

"Uhm well… I have to go now! It was nice to meet you Blaine! And thanks, for…eerr… earlier, even though you didn't have to. I'm used to it"

_Used to it? "_Don't worry about it Kurt" Blaine smiled "and it was a pleasure to meet you too. Hope to see you around!" he said waving as Kurt made his way down the hall. Blaine was going to do EVERYTHING he could to make sure that, that boy with the ocean-like eyes, was never hurt again. _Everything will be alright… HE will be alright. _ But first he needed to get to his locker, and down to his AP English class. _It's Show time!_

X

"_Pleasure to meet you, too" who says that these days? _That was Kurt's thought while he made his way to his Calculus class. That guy, Blaine, what was it about him that made him so… flustered? But two things were for certain: One, the new transfer student *LATIN transfer student* was by no means homophobic, and maybe his gaydar was right and he might play for his team, and Two, he was Drop Dead GORGEOUS. The best part? He seemed to be willing to be his friend and he wasn't going to reject such friendship. No way.

And with that he walked inside the classroom. Daydreaming of those honey-hazel eyes and dazzling smile…_Wait! Was that a little accent he heard in his voice?_

NOTE: I don't really know how Americans dress during fall so… yeah! And everything that's involves Spanish and "Latin personality" I know first-hand as I am Latin myself… and we are affectionate and friendly indeed ;) Hope you liked this chapter. YAY FOR KLAINE'S FIRST ENCOUNTER! YAY for quick update! I don't promise this is how it'll always be. And finally, I wanted to say that most of the "rich" people I'm friends with are very kind and friendly and not brats at all or conceited so that's what I'm trying to portray with Blaine. And it'll reflect in further chapters! Now, Bye CHECK my Tumblr and Twitter for spoilers ;)


	3. Chapter 3

AN: HELLOOOO! I'm so happy! A lot of people seem to like this story YAAAY! I've received awesome reviews and it makes me happy and as you see… they made me update faster ;) Thank you for the kind word you send me on Tumblr and Twitter, they warm my heart. Someone asked me to put the translations to the Spanish phrases they use here but I'm not sure…. I feel like they would make it lose the effect of the story…idk! Let me know what you think, you have the last word in this! Also, Spanish is my first language so I know what I'm talking about ;) Don't forget to REVIEW! I'm actually dying to see some fanart *I can't draw* so if you're an artist… feel free ;) ENOUGH OF MY RAMBLING!

I hope you enjoy this one….

* * *

Blaine entered his AP English class 20 minutes late. He gave his teacher, an old woman in her mid-forties, a note from the principal explaining his transferring. He actually expected a little introduction from the teacher or something as he was used to see in his old school, once a new student transferred. He didn't get that. The woman, Mrs. Jenkins, just motioned for him to find a seat at the back. _Ok, that was nice._

It was so weird. Nobody actually bothered to ask him his name. They just turned to look at him and then back to the front; some girls' eyes lingered a little while longer and he was pretty sure one of them licked her lips. _Awkward._

"This is going to be a very long year" Blaine said to himself "Maybe Kurt will talk to me later, it'd be so not cool to have lunch a-"

"Mr. Anderson, stop talking while I'm giving a class, please. "

_Oh oops_ "I'm sorry Mrs. Jenkins" he said and then spent the entire hour in silence. She was talking about Christopher Columbus and his American journey and how that made it to American literature, _oh come on! I saw this in like… 5__th__ grade _so he decided to zone out for a while. He was immediately taken to the blue waters of San Juan, the white-pink sand, his friends, oh man he missed them. The water was so relaxing and blue and… green? Were those eyelashes? _Wait, that's not the ocean…_

X

Kurt wasn't doing a lot better than Blaine. Once he thought about the accent, he might have caught from his and Blaine's short _awkward_ conversation, he couldn't do anything BUT think of the Latin boy.

_That accent is so… nice- NO...hot?_

"What is hot, Kurt? Because I'm pretty sure it's starting to feel a little chilly" Tina whispered from his left.

_Oh shit "_I said that it's NOT hot" _what? "_Which I love cuz I get to use layers" he said showing a little smile to his friend. She didn't need to know where his mind had just wandered to.

"Oh okay, I feel the same. Besides, I know you love layers, just look at your outfit today! I'm loving it" Tina praised. She was such a good friend; she wasn't crazy or overly loud like Rachel, she was shy and friendly. That's what he wanted in a friend. _Is Blaine my friend? _He really hoped so, even though he was probably straight. There was a different air to the Latin, (_well duh…) _he'd just have to wait until lunch and see if Blaine was around.

"Hey did you hear about the new transfer? People say he is HOT! I mean, he must have an accent and to me… that's enough" Tina ended her little statement with a giggle and a light blush. _Oh if she only knew_

Kurt looked at the front with a bigger smile "Yeah… I've heard"

Lunch couldn't come fast enough. Once the bell rang at the end of his 4th period class, Kurt was so relieved. Now he had to stalk Blaine and see how the guy was doing, _friends can do that without seem creepy, right? _

He walked to the cafeteria and went to the line to pick up his salad and iced tea. Rachel, Tina and Quinn waved at him from one of the tables and he went to sit with them. And then is when it happened.

Blaine entered the cafeteria feeling very relieved. The rest of his classes had gone like his first one; no introductions, many stares, a LOT of ogling from the females, some winks and lip liking. He was happy when the bell for lunch rang. He went to the line to pick up some food. _Estan bromeando verdad? _They HAVE to be kidding. There was not a single _healthy_ choice there besides the salad.

"Hi, good morning" Blaine greeted the lunch lady with a winning smile. She didn't seem moved by it though "Is this all you have?" he continued gesturing to the food

"Yes kid, sorry if it's not a buffet. Now pick something and move. Lots of kids are hungry too" the woman said with no emotion other than annoyance. _Ooops?_

"Oh, okay" he said a little disappointed that she had taken it wrong. He wasn't being picky. He just wanted to know his options. Blaine picked up a salad and some apple juice. _This'll do until I get home_

He was now scanning the room for an empty table when he saw the brunette boy from earlier. _Kurt. _He quickly made his way to the table and noticed there were other people with him. One of them being the multi-colored girl from this morning.

"Hey Kurt" Kurt turned his head to find Blaine walking his way to the table. Kurt smiled and waved. Apparently that was not enough for Blaine because, as soon as he was at the table, he placed his tray down and hugged Kurt. _He's hugging me, what do I do? Omg WHAT DO I DO? _Luckily, Blaine put him out of his misery once he pulled back and smiled. _Wow, Latin people are VERY affectionate._

"He-hey" Kurt tried to say once he recovered from his shock. And the girls were just as shocked as him

"Can I sit with you guys?" Blaine asked the table in general and received nothing more than nods and hanging jaws. Okay, that's weird.

"I'm Quinn! Nice to meet you" The blonde ex-cheerio said with a little flirty voice

"We already kind of met earlier today but I can never pass on an opportunity to do it again"

_Or TALK every time you can _Kurt said and thank god, he just said it in his head and not out loud.

"I'm Tina" the Chinese girl reached and to shake Blaine's hand and the tanned boy took it without hesitation, giving her a warm greeting. What could he say? He loved meeting new _kind_ people like these ones.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. At least I know there are kind people here" he finished with a laugh _he is so adorable- GET IT TOGETHER HUMMEL_

"I take it you are having trouble?" Kurt needed to seem normal, so he decided to go for it and talk to Blaine without stammering over his words

Blaine laughed "Uhm, it's not bad but it's very different than what I expected. Back in Puerto Rico, the teachers would introduce the new kid to the class and they would give us like, 5 minutes to talk to the new transfer and introduce ourselves. So, when that didn't happen I was taken by surprise"

"Yeah, people can be mean here. We know that first hand" Tina said and the other two girls plus Kurt, nodded in agreement. Blaine just wondered _why_?

"People here don't appreciate our talent and prefer to ignore us or worse…" Rachel trailed off, leaving Blaine even more interested and confused. He knew she referred to the scene he just witnessed this morning, as a "worse" but there was something she said that caught his attention too.

"What do you mean by 'our talent'?"

"We are in Glee club and people think that's like… social suicide, but we can't help it. We love to perform" Kurt finally said. He'd been transfixed by the look of pure surprise and interest Blaine wore the entire time his friends were talking. _He is definitely something else_

"Glee club? Is that like a choir or something?" Blaine had never heard of those words ever in his life. It had to be an American thing. In San Juan they called it "Coro" or choir, in English, and it was kind of cool there, maybe he could sign up as an extracurricular. _Just what I need_

"Yes! With the difference that we don't sing choir songs. We sing EVERYTHING, and we compete and all that shit" Quinn said. She had also being quiet admiring Blaine. The guy was definitely handsome.

Of course Blaine noticed, but he didn't say anything. If he was going to be friends with them, he needed to get to know them and, he wasn't going to get there if they though he was rude. _They'll find out eventually_ He was not like those guys who hide their sexuality from others. He was proud, but he'd wait a little more.

"Cool! Do you guys think I can join?" Blaine looked really interested. He could be a great addition to the Club, if he could sing, that is. But Kurt knew he could, _just look at him, he has the looks to be a performer_

"Can you sing? What range? Have you ever been in a choir before? Are you a good dancer? You have to audition first, you know? And-" Rachel was going a mile per minute and Kurt could not have her freaking Blaine out. NO WAY.

"RACHEL, stop" Kurt cut in "You are going to freak him out" Kurt now looked at Blaine with an apology in his face "Sorry about her. She gets too excited, WAY TOO EXCITED, when someone wants to join. It doesn't happen often so…"

Blaine smiled "No worries! But I want to join so why don't you tell me what do I have to do?"

Now Tina spoke "Well, Rachel is right though, you have to audition in front of the entire Glee Club and then Mr. Schue decides if you get in"

"But I bet you can just show up and make it to the club" Quinn said with a wink. _What's wrong with her? Is she flirting with Blaine? _

"Eeeerrrr…. I think I prefer to audition, but thank you" Blaine responded with a light blush on his cheeks. This girl is incorrigible.

Just when he was going to ask what song should he sing, the bell rang. _Great_

"Glee club is at the end of last period. You can sing whatever you want! It's in the choir room. Bye" Kurt stood up and looked at Blaine. He left the cafeteria and left Blaine sitting there in the table watching how the blue-green eyed guy retreated. _He's…. a good guy_

And with that, Blaine stood up smiling and making his way to his next class.

X

The bell to last period rang and Kurt made his way to his Environmental Science class. He couldn't quite believe his day. It just took one new transfer student, LATIN transfer student, to make his day better. Lunch was nice but having to hear that guy talk with that accent… it was HEAVEN, and now, Blaine was going to audition for Glee club. This day couldn't get any better…-Scratch that-

Kurt had just sat on his chair, when a head full of dark tamed curls entered his classroom and approached the teacher's desk. NO. FREAKIN. WAY.

He barely heard his teacher say something to Blaine that had the boy looking around the classroom, until he found Kurt.

Blaine smiled. This day was getting better and better. He was excited about his Environmental Science class. Blaine was such a nature guy, He loved nature. Maybe that was because he lived in a tropical place and he was surrounded by trees and water. He had made his way to the classroom and his teacher told him to look for a seat and that's when he found a pair of familiar blue eyes looking at him.

"Hey Kurt, nice seeing you again" Blaine said warmly and went to Kurt's desk where, luckily, there was an empty seat. "I thought I wouldn't see you until glee" He then hugged Kurt briefly.

_Seriously, what's wrong with this guy? _But he couldn't complain. Blaine was very… nice fitted. He could feel the muscles under his light coat, and he was so warm and nice.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm used to hug people a lot. Especially my friends. Latinos are very affectionate" Blaine laughed a little at the end of that statement, and sat down.

"It's fine. I actually got that at lunch, I guess" Kurt smiled shyly

Blaine smiled in returned and then spent the rest of the class in silence listening to his teacher talk about oil spread. Suddenly a piece of paper made his way to his desk from across the room.

_**Hey there cutie ;)**_

Blaine looked in the direction the note came and found a dark haired girl looking his way and making a little wave. He decided enough was enough.

_Hey, I'm sorry to disappoint but… I don't play for your team :) _

_**You mean you don't play for the Titans? ;)**_

_Don't know who they are! I'm gay __cariño__!_

Blaine laughed quietly and looked up scrunching his nose and shaking his head in the direction of the girl

Kurt was watching the exchange in secret. And felt a little something in the pit of his stomach when he saw the girl winking at Blaine. _You don't even know if he is gay Kurt. Come on!_ Fortunately he got a glimpse of what Blaine had written back and a smile spread on his face like a Cheshire cat. The girl made a disappointed noise once she got the paper back

"I'm nervous about Glee" Blaine said, almost whispered, and Kurt could have missed it, considering how happy he was about his new found information... but he didn't

"Don't be! Unless you don't have a song ready. If that's the case… you can audition another day" Kurt encouraged. He had more confidence now, he couldn't hide it.

"Oh, I have the perfect song! I'm just nervous cuz it's a… different song. I mean, it's not a song you would expect someone to audition for a choir with." Blaine looked confident but yeah, a little nervous

"Quinn already told you, we don't do classic choir songs. You'll be fine" Blaine smiled, an all-teeth smile, and resumed to listen to the class.

X

The bell rang and Blaine stood up motioning for Kurt to do the same. They both exited the room and headed down to the lockers. "I'm just gonna go and put these in my locker. Would you like to show me the choir room after? I'm still getting used to the school" Blaine thought it was risky to ask that but, he really didn't want to get lost on his first day. The entire day was good; his classes where not that hard to find but on the way, he never once saw a choir room.

"Oh, uuuhmm, sure. I have to put these in my locker too, though" Kurt said awkwardly looking at his books.

"Why don't you put them in my locker? That will save you time and I don't mind! Me and my friends did that all the time" Blaine said confidently. It was true; Mario and Jose were so lazy they would always end up putting their books in Blaine's locker.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked a little shocked. _This school is so weird and different, _Blaine thought

"Of course. Here let me open my locker and you can put them inside" Blaine then, turned and looked for his locker. Once he found it he picked the piece of paper with his combination and opened it

_His locker was very organized and… nice_ (was that the only word he could use to describe Blaine or Blaine's things?)

"Uhm yes… I like to keep things in a certain order so I don't lose anything" Blaine explained while stacking his books inside and then taking Kurt's from the brunette's arms and doing the same

_FUCKIN MOUTH_

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say that. Sometimes, my mouth takes over my head and I end up saying things, that are not supposed to be said" Kurt looked embarrassed so Blaine laughed. There was something on his locker door that caught Kurt's attention. "Are those your…" he trailed off. He wasn't sure who those people were

"Yeah, those are my friends from San Juan and these" he said pointing to another picture "are my bothers"

Kurt was surprised to find that all of the boys in the pictures were… handsome in some way. "This guy looks rude" Kurt said about one of Blaine's friends

Blaine couldn't contain his laughter this time "That is Mario. He made me take this picture when his parents gave him his car a few months ago. He just wanted to look like salido de una revista"

Kurt made a face and Blaine knew he didn't understand what he just said "sorry, I meant, like out of a magazine. He is obsessed with looking badass"

"I can see that" And now both of them laughed "We should go to Glee practice, you can tell me about your friends later. Come on" Kurt said _where did THAT come from? Oh well…_

They made their way to the choir room, which was surprisingly easy to get to, just around the hall.

Blaine stopped on the doorway "AY DIOS MIO" If he thought that the parking lot was a jungle, he was certainly mistaken now. The choir room wasn't that packed, there were at least 12 people there but they were everywhere. Kurt seemed to notice his hesitation

"They are harmless. Come on" and with that they entered.

X

"Alright everyone! We're about to start our first Glee meeting of the year!" Mr. Schue said and everyone cheered "It's come to my ears..." _Rachel "…_that someone is auditioning today!" more cheering "come to the front Blaine and introduce yourself"

Well, THAT'S what Blaine was expecting from all his other teachers. He gladly stood up from his seat between Kurt and another Chinese guy, who he immediately recognized as Tina's boyfriend

"Hi everyone, my name is Blaine Anderson and… I just moved back from Puerto Rico" Blaine said, very excited to, finally, have an opportunity to introduce himself

"So, you are the guy who confronted Karofsky this morning, aren't you?" A guy with a Mohawk said with a proud smile

"I don't think I would call that a confrontation. El Oso thought he could scare me away, but I know better than that" Blaine and the guy laughed at that.

"You are the Latino transfer! POR FIN!" Santana stood up from her chair and walked to the front "I'm Santana Lopez and I'm Latina too. Maybe we could go out sometime and have some Latino time… just the two of us, whatcha say?" Santana finished with a wink

"Uhm nice to meet you Santana, but I'm gay" Blaine responded with a proud smile on his lips

"I know that! My gaydar is sensacional" Blaine was confused now, _she is kind of loca, right? _

"Eeeerrrr"

"OKAY Santana go back to your seat and let Blaine audition" Mr. Schue came to his rescue and motioned for Blaine to keep going

"Yes, so I chose this song cuz it's one of the songs me and my friends used to sing, all the time and I love it. It's not what you'd expect a guy to sing for an audition but I thought that, I could add some… Salsa to the mix and have fun" Blaine finished with a smirk and Kurt was now, very, _very_ curious to what song Blaine had actually chosen

Blaine whispered something to the band and the music started. It was a very… _nice- no, not nice…_ clubby?

Kurt was taken back to reality when Blaine's smooth voice started to fill the air. He was captured and didn't want to be freed. _OH. _

_Girl my body don't lie__  
__I'm outta my mind__  
__Let it rain over me__  
__I'm rising so high__  
__Out of my mind__  
__So let it rain over me_

_Ay ay ay__  
__Ay ay ay__  
__Let it rain over me__  
__Ay ay ay__  
__Ay ay ay__  
__Let it rain over me_

Everyone in the room was captivated by the way Blaine was moving around and singing to that song. Everyone, including Kurt. Who had his jaw on the floor. How _in the world _could Blaine move his hips like that? It was like watching those video clips of latin pop, with all the girls dancing around the singer; but in this case, Blaine was both.

Blaine was having a _blast._ When he sang this song with his friends, they always alternated verses; Jose would take Pitbull's part but right now, he sang it all by himself. He was proud and happy; it reminded him of those impromptu performances at the beach and at parties.

The last verse came up and Blaine, was practically purring the lyrics in a low voice

_Mr worldwide, yes yes, tu sabe__  
__I was playing with her, she was playing with me__  
__Next thing you know, we were playing with three__  
__Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

He went up to the chair and swayed around them, moving his hand around the back of Quinn's and Santana's chairs almost in slow motion

_I was playing with her, she was playing with me__  
__Next thing you know, we were playing with three__  
__Oh oh oh oh oh oh__  
__Rain over me_

On the last chorus everyone was clapping and dancing on their seats, especially the girls. Kurt was still on his trance, but was dancing as well. _This is NOT real_

_Girl my body don't lie__  
__I'm outta my mind__  
__Let it rain over me__  
__I'm rising so high__  
__Out of my mind__  
__So let it rain over me__Ay ay ay__  
__Ay ay ay__  
__Let it rain over me__  
__Ay ay ay__  
__Ay ay ay__  
__Let it rain over me_

Blaine finished the song breathless from all the dancing, but he was pleased. Everyone stood up and cheered. He was worried about that song because it was a Latin pop song and he knew people in America are more into electronic, rap or R&B, he took a risky shot and apparently, it was worth it. They loved it.

"W-WOW! Blaine, that was… awesome" Mr. Schue said with a giant smile on his face and that made Blaine all the more confident

"Caliente" Santana was next… wink, okay he could live with that. He knew she was playing so he decided to go with it, and winked back with a winning smile.

"Who knew you had those moves in you… you have to help us with our sectionals dancing this year… for sure!" Rachel was on her feet talking so loud. She looked… excited for lack of a better word.

"Yeah man, that was AWESOME, dude" A tall guy praised. Maybe he was Rachel's boyfriend, she was kind of clinging to his arm… _naaah _

All the other guys started to talk among them and then flashed Blaine a friendly a smile

On the other end of the room Kurt had an unreadable expression but then he caught Blaine's eyes and smiled _there is that smile again_ Blaine smiled in returned and waited for Mr. Schue to say something

"I guess I speak for everyone when I say… WELCOME TO GLEE CLUB" everybody cheered and Blaine made his way to his seat next to Kurt "Mucho gracias, Blaine" Blaine looked at the teacher with a confused expression _was he trying to say what I think he was trying to say?_

In that moment Kurt leaned closer to him and said "He's the Spanish teacher here. Even though I know nothing about Spanish, I can tell he said that one wrong, didn't he?"

At this Blaine laughed a little "Yeah, he said it wrong, I can't believe he is the Spanish teacher"

"Maybe you should apply for the job" Kurt giggled... _Giggled _Blaine was so caught up in his head that he almost forgot to answer

"Oh no, I wouldn't do that to him" and with that they went back to Glee practice and out of the invisible bubble they had, unconsciously, created around them. Blaine sent a quick text to his mom telling her about Glee and how he would be a little later than planned and smiled. _This is good. I can't wait to tell the guys._

X

Two hours later Kurt was still in shock after the performance he had just witnessed, _this guy is going to be the death of me. _He picked up his satchel and started walking out to his car when he heard footsteps coming towards him

"Kurt, wait up!" Kurt turned around and found Blaine running towards him "Hey, I wanted to ask you something" He looked nervous, why was he nervous?

"yeah sure, what's up?" _He is not going to ask me THAT, stop making stuff up in your head!_

"Do you know when are the football- I mean SOCCER tryouts?" _wait what? _Blaine was asking _him, Kurt Hummel_, about sports?! That was crazy, Kurt laughed. He regretted it a few seconds later, because Blaine looked like he had just stepped on a cat's tail

"I'm sorry; I'm not used to people asking _me _about sports. I'm not into them, you know?" Kurt said after his fit of laughter

"Ah Perdon- I mean, sorry. I just want to tryout… to have some other extracurricular, besides, glee is only Tuesday and Thursday, I need more distraction" Blaine said laughing a little at his awkwardness

"Don't apologize" _I like it when you speak Spanish _Kurt wanted to say but, for obvious reasons he didn't.

"Yeah well, maybe tomorrow" Blaine sighted but then looked up again "by the way, how was the rest of your day, you know, after this morning I got worried that that was going to happen again" He raised his hand and rubbed the back of his neck _why are you acting so flustered Chico, get it together_

"Oh…" Kurt was speechless, was he really worried? "No it didn't happen again, but you don't have to worry" Kurt didn't know where to hide, he was pretty sure he was tomato blushing right now

"That's good, I really don't like that gorilla cabeza de pollo- Sorry again, I'm not used to NOT speaking Spanish, at least a few words" Blaine noticed Kurt's blush and it was ABSOLUTELY adorable "Okay so, I'm glad! Hey, you didn't tell me what you thought of my audition" Blaine teased

_I didn't because the words I had to describe it, were not appropriate "_Uhm it was great. I've never heard that song before but it seems like a song I would love to dance to" _wait what? "_You definitely made it work in your favor. What was up with the dancing though?" _stupid, stupid_

Now was Blaine's turn to blush "Eeeerrr I don't know, it felt right and every time we sang that, we would just… dance along. When you live in San Juan, the dancing just… creeps into your bones" he chuckled

"Oh well, that was very… Latin, to say the least. I enjoyed it" _that's better_

"I'm glad" They stared into each other's eyes (unconsciously) until Blaine snapped out of it "Oh I have to go now, I promised the guys I would call today after school so I better go, and I'm HUUUNNNGRY! This cafeteria food sucks, gonna make myself some REAL food" Blaine laughed and Hugged Kurt

_I can get used to these hugs _Wait- "You cook?" Kurt asked once Blaine pulled away. He nodded and smiled

"Yeah, I can cook a mean Ecuadorean Ceviche! It's the best thing in the world" Blaine replied excitedly

"I've never had that… is it any good?" _very smooth_

"DIOS MIO! How have you been living?" Blaine faked offense "It's…HEAVEN. It's official, I'm gonna make you some. You can't say no. what do you say…. Friday, after school?" Blaine seemed very serious about it so Kurt couldn't say no, besides, how could he reject a date with Blaine- _no! It's not a date, obviously._

"uhm, yeah sure" Kurt said with a smile

"Okay" Blaine said while waving and he began walking towards the exit and into the parking lot. _It was not a date, of course not! It's too soon _He unlocked his car and climbed inside, then drove to his house. He had a big smile on his face the entire ride. He survived his first day of school and met the most amazing guy. _I love this country_

X

Kurt watched as Blaine got inside a black Camaro and drove away. Today started with the wrong foot, but it, somehow, ended in an amazing Blain- WAY, amazing way.

He didn't see Finn around so he went to his Navigator and drove home with a grin on his face. He couldn't wait to Skype with Mercedes and tell her everything- _NO! I can't tell anyone because it's not something worth telling, it's not even a date. He just wants me to try a dish and get me out of my 'Latin American food blindfold' _Kurt battled with himself the entire ride but could only hope for the best.

X

Blaine arrived home and went straight to his room to put on some comfortable clothes and then start on his meal. He knows his way around the kitchen and that salad he ate at school didn't satisfy his appetite, so he decided to make some Tostones with Rice and bacon, _that is food_

Once his dish was done he grabbed his laptop from the coffee table and logged in on Skype to see if any of the guys was online. Indeed, Rafael had just logged in as well, so he video called him

"_Blaine Chico! How are you?" _The brunette said to his friend with a smile.

"RAFAA! Hey, I'm good but how about you?" Blaine was so happy to see his friend again. Yeah, it had only been 2 days but they had never gone a day without hanging out, even when Blaine was grounded they would visit him and swim in his pool-

"_I'm actually with the guys right now, hang on_" and after a few minutes the door to Rafael's room opened and 2 tanned guys came inside with Rafael behind. "HOLA CHICO! How are the Americans treating you?" Jose yelled and they all laughed

"They are okay" Blaine said unable to stop his smile from widening

"_oooooooohhhhh!" _The Puerto Ricans teased "_Did someone meet a nice American ass already?"_

Blaine laughed "Uhm yeah… I mean I only get to see it when I turn my head but, yeah. I can't believe it took me this long to realized how nice my ass is" He winked and the guys gave him 'A look' and then broke into a fit of laughter

"_No but seriously hombre! Who is it?" _Mario asked very intrigued, they definitely knew him very well

"Nu-uh, I called to say I miss you and that I will be expecting you in the summer or before so we can hang out here! That's all! Bye" Blaine teased them and the guys just whined

"_buuuuut Blainey! Ugh fine! We are getting ready to go to the beach party so… SEE YA NIGGA" _Mario said and with that he was off the screen

"Oh I miss those parties! GUESS WHAT? Today I auditioned for the choir and sang… drum roll please… OUR SONG" Blaine said almost jumping from his barstool in the kitchen island.

"_NO WAY! Blainers! I bet they let you in the second you started singing" _Rafael exclaimed very excited and happy for his friend

"They did enjoyed it, but I finished the song and THEN they let me in" Blaine replied and brought one of the Tostones to his mouth

"_That's loco chico! Oh, we have to go, the girls are waiting! Have fun Blainey! And don't too many Tostones man, you'll get fat" _Jose joked and the three guys laughed

"Okay guys! Have fun and send me pictures of the party, si? Chao!" Blaine said and the remaining two latinos on the screen nodded and waved goodbye

"Aw I miss them" Blaine said to the empty air of his house. He decided to log in on Facebook just to check what was up with his friends and the party. A sudden thought popped into his head and decided to go for the kill, what is the worst thing that could happen? So he did it…

X

Kurt had just log in on Facebook when he saw a friend request _well, that doesn't happen very often_. He clicked on the little weird icon and his breath got caught in his throat. He thought for a second, if maybe it was his mind playing him some tricks, but NO. IT WAS REAL. He accepted it and went back to his feed _I'm not gonna stalk him… right now_

_**Blaine Anderson (El Chico)**_

_Great first day as a senior! Got to meet so many awesome people! Thank you for helping me out… you!_

_WANNA PARTY IN SAN JUAN RIGHT NOW :'(_

_Holy mother of grilled cheesus_ was that for him? "Oh my…" he didn't comment on it… no, that'd be too stalkerish. Kurt logged off and lied on his bed for what it felt like hours. The last thing he saw before going to sleep were some warm, liquid-honey eyes and a bright smile. _Oh Boy… he had it bad._

* * *

NOTE: I hope you liked it! I'm kind of nervous about this chapter, I don't know if it turned out good. Oh well, let me know. BTW the song Blaine sang *if you don't already know it* it's "Rain over me" by Pitbull ft. Marc Anthony, I love this song, watch the video on YouTube and picture Blaine singing it, ITS AWESOME and It gets me dancing lol! So please review and…yeah! "Chao" means "Bye" and it's pronounced like the Italian "ciao"… it's a word we use a lot here. YAY for Chris and Darren at COACHELLA! Feel free to ask me anything on tumblr or twitter or here :) See you next chapter ;)


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey! First of all I want to apologize for taking so long to update, but I needed to order my thoughts and ideas lol! I'm really sorry I made you wait so long :( So in this chapter we make some progress in the story…. ;) I hope you enjoy it, even though it's a short chapter! Let me know what you thought please! SHOUTOUT to my favorite reviewers Patrica Sage and Kim who's always so nice :* Can someone guess what Kink I'm featuring in this chapter? I've always wanted this on a Fic so here it is ;) Tell me your answer….

* * *

Blaine woke up feeling a little nervous. Yeah, it was only his second day at McKinley but for some reason, he felt like something had changed. He stayed up until very late last night checking the pictures the guys sent him of the party, texting with them and stalking Kurt's Facebook page. He couldn't help it; once he got the notification that Kurt had accepted his friend request, he went to his profile and photos. _SUE HIM. _ What he didn't expect was to find hundreds of pictures of Kurt and his friends and his dad _well, I think it's his dad. _He just had this air of freedom and pride that made Blaine smile with every picture. Eventually he felt guilty at his stalking manners and logged off.

Now it was a new day and he just couldn't get his nerves to behave. Was it because of seeing Kurt again? "What are you doing to yourself Anderson?" he said while making his way downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning Cariño" Mrs. Anderson said and kissed his son's cheek "I'm sorry, I came home late last night! Tell me how school went?" she asked excited while flipping some eggs on the pan.

"Uhm… it was good. Totally Different from San Juan, that's for sure, but It was nice" He had a smile on his face and his mom pinched his cheek. "Ouch! Mom!"

"Sorry Cariño, I'm just so happy that everything is going so well. Did you make any friends?"

"What kind of question is that Lyann? Of course Blaine made friends. He's an Anderson" Mr. Anderson said coming into the kitchen ready to go to work. His dad was always so hyper in the mornings… No wonder Blaine is too

Blaine's mom shot him a look and Blaine decided to speak again "YES mom, I made some friends and actually… I got into the glee club." He was very proud of that, that he couldn't hide his grin

His mom flung herself to Blaine catching him in a warm hug "Aw Blainey, I'm so proud of you, mi chico! How about you invite some of those friends to come and have lunch or… hang out in the backyard?"

_Oh shit I forgot "_Errr.. mom, I actually kind of already invited a friend over on Friday. Is that okay? I'm sorry I forgot to ask you first" Blaine looked at the floor ready for whatever was to come

"OH NONSENSE! Don't worry about that. Who's this friend you invited over?" Lyann said with a little teasing voice _why does she know me so well? Oh right… she's my mom_ Blaine thought and looked up with a smile.

"Mom! It's not what you're thinking" Blaine said blushing a little. why was he blushing? "His name is Kurt and I… he's at me environmental science class and we also share Glee"

"Oh is a HE, huh? Well, I guess it kind of is what I am thinking" she finished with a little chuckle and Blaine just blushed even more.

"Hey campeón, why are you so red?" Thomas Anderson said while walking back from where he was fixing his tie in the living room. He looked at his wife and

saw she was smiling "What am I missing here?"

"Oh nothing. Just Blaine here, telling me about his boyfriend" Lyann teased with a grin on her face then turning around to check on the eggs. Blaine was… shocked to say the least, and felt the blush on his cheeks immediately increase

"WHAT- NO! I-I Never said that- MOM- WHAT?" Blaine couldn't form a coherent sentence and he felt so awkward standing there in front of his parents talking about his nonexistent love live "Ay Dios mio_" _he finally sighed

"Oh come on Chico, tell me about this guy! How did you meet? Is he nice? Does he like you, too?" His dad asked him looking very amused by his embarrassment

"Okay dad, no! He's not my boyfriend-"

"YET" His dad interrupted chuckling

"-And we just met yesterday, okay? I just invited him to come over on Friday to hang out and to show him some Latin food I mentioned, that's all… It's not even a date" The last part was said almost in a kind of whisper. _Isn't it a date, though? _He knew he wanted it to be but it was way too early

"Oh look at the time, I have to go. But make sure you make some kind of move campeón, like the Anderson you are" His dad said winking at him and going to kiss his wife goodbye

"Yeah dad bye" Blaine said smiling at the teasing. But it really got him thinking… maybe he should make a move after all. With that thought he sat down on the kitchen island to eat his eggs and contemplate his life.

"You better listen to your dad Cariño" His mom said while going to fix her hair as she had finished making breakfast

A smile appeared on Blaine's face, but this time for a different reason than before; this time, it involve some blue eyes and pale cheeks, and a forming plan on his head

X

Kurt arrived at school alone this time and he made his way the entrance to his locker. He did not expect to see a small figure with black curls standing next to his locker looking down at his phone

"Hello?" Kurt asked hesitantly as he approached. He had no idea what to think of this, really. But he couldn't say he didn't feel something in his stomach at the sight _no Hummel! Don't make up things in your head_

"Oh hey" and there it was the carefree smile and the _friendly_ hug. Blaine looked very happy today and Kurt couldn't do anything but smile in return

"Uhm… sorry to ask but, what are you doing here?" Blaine's smile didn't disappear as Kurt thought it might.

"I just got here a little earlier so I decided to wait for you!" Blaine answered nonchalantly but Kurt could sense a bit of nerves in it too. _weird_

"Oh… okay! So, how was your day yesterday? Are you ready for your tryout?" where was this confidence coming from? Oh well, he needed to make some kind of conversation considering that Blaine had come to meet _him_ at his locker _someone hold me_

"I almost forgot about that, thank you for reminding me" he chuckled "I think I'm good to try out anyway. And well, yesterday was cool I had a nice skype date with my friends and some good meal YUM" he said rubbing his stomach and laughing, which made Kurt laugh as well… _good, I like his laugh_

Kurt blushed, he had just looked at Blaine's hand rub his stomach and he couldn't help but wonder what could be hidden under his nice fitter polo "No problem, Blaine" he looked up again and in that moment the bell rang "See you around and good luck on your try out" and turned to leave for his class

"KURT!" Blaine called after him "Hey, um would you like to come to the try outs with me? I might need some support system and you are the only person I know, nice enough to be so" He had a grin on his face, Kurt couldn't say no, but he might regret this later

"Yeah sure! At the soccer field right?" He already knew this but he needed to hear it from Blaine's pink lips

"Yeah, after school, I think. so… I'll see you there?" Blaine asked, he was nervous maybe this was too forward or too not-appropriate

"yes, see you there" And with that he turned and left. Once he was far from his locker he allowed himself to let out the breath he had been holding. Blaine just asked him to go to the try outs with him. _WITH HIM, BLAINE _He was falling so fast so hard already and he couldn't help it

X

During his Italian class Blaine was a little bored and he hadn't made _that_ many friends actually, just Kurt. And he didn't know if the Glee kids were his friends or not… it was weird.

"Hey, Blaine! Hi I'm mike" the Chinese guy from glee whispered to Blaine, he didn't even know the guy had his same class or even sat behind him

"Oh hi" Blaine said, whispering too

"I was wondering… you kind of look small but I can tell you're strong so, have you thought about joining the football team?" Mike asked and Blaine didn't know if he should feel bad because he just called him short, or complimented.

"Uhm yes, I 'm actually going to try out today" Blaine said with a smile _oh shit, he meant HIS football. Ugh _Mike's face lit up "Wait- no, I meant I'm going to try out for the soccer team not the… football team, sorry! I don't like the violence involved" And now mike looked confused

"Soccer is pretty violent too, you know?"

"Yeah, but no one tackles you down without getting sanctioned, so I like it better. Besides… I've played soccer my whole life and I prefer that than football" Blaine finished with a smile

"Oh well, that makes sense! By the way, you did great yesterday at Glee club"

"Thanks" and with that he went back to listen to his teacher. Apparently, he had just made a new friend. He couldn't lie; he was excited about his soccer tryout, especially with Kurt there. _Oh shit….Kurt _and now he got nervous again. He couldn't mess this up

X

When the bell for lunch rang, Kurt stepped out of the classroom to go to the cafeteria, and that's when he saw Blaine sitting in a table with Mike and Finn. Kurt usually sat with the girls because they had more interesting things to talk about than the boys, except for Blaine of course, but now he felt jealous that Blaine was making other friends and having lunch with them. So he looked away and made his way to his usual table

"Hey Kurt" Blaine called loudly and stood up to walk up to where Kurt was sitting. He had been waiting for him but Mike and Finn invited him to sit with them so he did… until he saw Kurt "Hey, I was waiting for you but I didn't see you come in" Blaine smiled and sat down next to Kurt and Tina

Kurt turned to Blaine and saw that the other two boys made their way to the table as well sitting next to their girlfriends "Oh hey! I saw you sitting with Mike so I thought you were going to have lunch with them. Wait! You were waiting for… _me?"_

Blaine laughed a little and looked at Kurt again "Yeah they asked me to sit with them but then you entered and I suggested we all sit here. And Of course, Kurt, don't be so shocked. Anyways, are we still up for- oh excuse me" Blaine's phone had started to ring so he excused himself and answered "Hello? OH MY GOD you guys! How are you doing?"

Kurt was curious as to why Blaine was so excited while talking on the phone. Maybe it was his friends from Puerto Rico.

"_Hey Chico! We just got out of school. How is it going?" _Said the voice of Rafael, always to happiest

"I can't believe you are calling me right now! It's my lunch time here. You didn't come out of class, did you? " Blaine was really happy but he began to feel bad because here he was, talking on the phone while, all the other people at the table were having their lunch "Hey listen, Rafa I have to go! I'll call you later"

"_ooohhhh Blainey is leaving us to go with his papi and have some luuunch" _ And there was Jose. Wait! What did he just say?

"I can't believe you just said that, I'm hanging up" Blaine was about to press 'END' when Mario joined the conversation and pretty much _yelled _

"_GO HAVE FUN WITH YOUR PAPI, BLAINE!"_

Everyone at the table was looking at him and he was sure he heard Santana's catcall. He turned slowly and looked at Kurt who had a blush on his cheeks that made him look adorable, and he was not supposed to be thinking like that right after what just happened.

"Uhmm sorry! My friends are a little… loco- I mean, crazy" he finished with an awkward laugh and _thank god_ the bell rang. His face must have been tomato red at this point. "errr… uhmm… I have to go" He sat up from his seat and began walking

"Blaine" Kurt started to walk in Blaine's direction until he caught up with him "Hey, what's wrong? Why did you go off like that?" he was a little worried about Blaine, he wasn't the kind of person who would just… do that. Or that he had gathered so far.

"It's fine. Nothing's wrong" Blaine smiled at Kurt and he meant it. Nothing was wrong he just hoped that Kurt didn't get the wrong idea out of what Mario had said on the phone

"Oh okay, I'll see you later okay?" Kurt looked relieved, but he knew that Blaine was worried. Maybe it was nothing, so he smiled. He still wanted to go to Blaine's tryout

"Yeah of course" Blaine smiled at him again and turned to his class

"Okay" He began to make his way to his locker when a thought hit him….. _Soccer practice involved sweat and shorts… soccer tryouts most probably will involve sweat AND shirtless-ness…. Soccer tryouts involved sweaty, shirtless Blaine…. OH DEAR CHEESUS _

X

The bell signaling the end of last period rang and Blaine made his way to his car to grab a bag, he had put there yesterday for the tryouts, he couldn't play with jeans a polo _No way_

"Okay Blaine, focus. You can do this, you are good and you will make the team AND impress Kurt" He said to himself to give him a little more confidence as he walked towards the soccer field. When he entered the field he looked at the bleachers and saw a lean figure with brown hair, which waved at him. _Kurt._

Blaine waved back and walk up to him "Hey Kurt, I'm so glad you're here, let me just go to the back and change"

Kurt smiled and waved him off to go. When Blaine made his way down and to the back of the bleachers, Kurt couldn't help but glance at him. _NO Kurt, that's not good turn around!_

He did, but some minutes later, Blaine came back and Kurt almost choked on his own saliva. _HOLY SHIT_. He had figured that Blaine was well fit but he didn'texpect THIS. Blaine was like a god in all his glory. He had some training black shorts and a nice fitted, sleeveless white V-neck. Kurt didn't know where to look so he just looked to the other guys on the field

"Hey again. So, I think I have to go down there, would you be alright up here?" Blaine asked rubbing the back of his neck showing Kurt just how big, his biceps were. _That is not fair_

"uuuhmm… yeah, yeah go ahead, I'll be fine" Kurt was blushing and now he just wanted Blaine very, very far away from him

"Wish me luck" Blaine said winking at Kurt and jogging down the bleachers to the field. Kurt was left frozen in his place _oh boy_

What Kurt feared the most…. Happened. In the middle of the tryout, Blaine had gotten very sweaty and his white V-neck was soaking wet, it was kind of see-through and if Kurt would have been standing closer to the field, he could have made out Blaine's muscles. No such luck. But Blaine had removed his V-neck. Kurt didn't have a great view of Blaine from up the stairs but he could imagine. The tryout went very well and Kurt kept on cheering for Blaine every time he had scored a goal. Luckily he wasn't the only person on the bleachers, _that would have been embarrassing._ All in all, Blaine had made the team.

"Hey! Thanks again for coming! I really appreciate it" Blaine said breathlessly when he saw Kurt coming near him on the field "what did you think?"

"Oh don't thank me, what are friends for?" _FRIENDS_ "and well, I thought you did great, I've never seen someone run so fast or score so easily. LITERALLY I've NEVER watched soccer games" Kurt said and it made the two boys laugh

"Oh then I guess, you will be watching more of them now" Blaine said looking up at Kurt with a hint of something in those deep pools of honey he called eyes

"Yeah? How is that?" Kurt said with a grin on his face. Was he flirting with Blaine? Well, he'd do anything for this guy and he wasn't ashamed

"Well, I expect you to come to every game from now on, silly" Blaine replied and laughed a bit, missing the pink blush appearing on Kurt's cheeks "SO, are you still coming with me on Friday? To my house? To eat some delicious dish you've been deprived from?" He asked pulling at the hem of his V-neck, yes, he put it back on after the tryout finished, he wasn't about to face Kurt shirtless…. _Yet- wait what? _

"Yes, if you still want me to, I haven't asked my dad yet, but that won't be a problem" Kurt said looking at his shoes, he was not used to be all flirty

"Of course I do! I can't wait for you to try my ceviche. I'm so excited" Blaine said grinning. He really was looking forward to Friday; he had something else prepared for that day than just the ceviche

"Oh well, then yeah. Uhm… I wanted to ask you something though… what were your friends referring to earlier at lunch?" Kurt asked shyly, he really wanted to know the meaning behind it. He had a feeling of jealousy at that time when, the guy on the phone said that. He knew what 'papi' meant and he didn't want to find out that Blaine actually had a boyfriend he got to call that. _Would I like Blaine calling me that? _

"Oh! Eeerr… they just like to tease me. 'Papi' is a kind of name people use sometimes, referring to their boyfriends or something and Uhm… Yesterday I told them about you, but they immediately thought we were more than friends, which is crazy because we just met and-"

"Hey, stop talking" Kurt cut him off a little disappointed at the last part of Blaine's Ramble but happy nonetheless. _Blaine told his friends about me_ "I know they are crazy Blaine, you told me that they were 'Locos'… that was it, right?" Blaine nodded smiling at Kurt's attempt "okay, so were you worried I'd get mad?"

Blaine thought for a second "Uhm not really, I was worried you'd get a bad impression of me or something like that" Blaine said a little shy

"Don't worry, you've given me a good impression, if the Karofsky thing was any clue about it, so I think you can stop worrying" Kurt finished with a smile and he was blown away at the interest Blaine seemed to have in Kurt's opinion of him

"Oh good! So, I have to go home and take a shower but I will see you tomorrow at Glee!" And with that Blaine stepped forward and…. Backed away again "Oh sorry, I was gonna hug you but… I'm all sweaty" He said laughing

_I don't care _

"What?" Blaine asked. Oh right, he had to say that out loud

"Oh nothing, I said that I would care, this shirt is not polyester" Kurt covered his slip and chuckled awkwardly

"Right! I like it by the way" Blaine said gesturing to Kurt's clothes "I'm starting to think you are very into fashion and I like it"

Kurt blushed_ how is this guy real? _ "You have no idea!" Kurt chuckled and Blaine followed with a laugh of his own "and, thank you. A lot of people don't appreciate my fashion sense"

"Oh believe me, I appreciate it! I love some fashion myself but I keep it simple though, you, on the other hand, know how to make things work" Blaine said and he looked up and down Kurt's body smiling

"Thanks, maybe I can tell you some tips some time, if you want" Blaine had just checked him out… _how do I breath? _

"Definitely. Okay I really have to go now, see you tomorrow. Chao" Blaine waved and made to turn around when a thought crossed his mind "Oh hey, Kurt?"

Kurt was walking away too but turned around when Blaine called him "Yes?"

"Can I have your number? I mean, if I ever need some last minute help on my outfit or something and You could probably let me know what your dad says about Friday too" Blaine said blushing and rubbing his neck again _very smooth Blaine, very smooth_

Kurt was caught off guard by this so he took a couple of seconds before handing his phone to Blaine "Yeah sure"

"Awesome" Blaine took the phone and typed in his number and name, then sending himself a text to save Kurt's number as well "all done, here. See you later"

"Bye" Kurt made his way to his car, which was unintentionally parked next to Blaine's _awkwaaard _"Nice car" he said chuckling

"Thanks, it was a gift from my dad. I like yours, it's nice" And with that they both entered their cars and drove to their houses feeling a nice warm feeling in their bellies and a huge smile on their faces

In one hand, Kurt couldn't wait for Friday (even though it wasn't a date) and spend some more time with Blaine and getting to know him better. And on the other hand, Blaine was just excited because this meant he was getting one step closer into getting to know Kurt better. This boy was so incredible he couldn't get enough.

_This is going to be awesome_ Blaine thought. He only hoped his parents didn't embarrass him in front of Kurt. He has never felt like this for anyone and he hoped Kurt felt the same.

* * *

Here you go… PROGRESS! I'll start to go a little faster in next chapters now, so YAY! Please don't forget to review, I really appreciate it when you review because it makes me feel like people like my story and I want to know what you want to see in future chapters :D just tell me! Thanks for all the follows and idk what the alerts mean :( explain to me please! Next Chapter… Friday ;) ask me stuff if you want. Did you catch the kink? ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! I'm very very very very sorry for taking so long to update :( I just started my senior year and it's a pain in the ass! I will try to update sooner next time and I've been depressed because I won't be able to go to Darren's tour *sobs* Btw… NOBODY guessed the kink from last chapter… oh well, it was… The Papi!kink ;) I can't wait to use it in further chapters. SALUDOS PARA ARGENTINAA! :* I hope you enjoy this chapter… and please don't kill me *hides*

* * *

The next day went very much the same as the day before. Only difference, Kurt and Blaine would randomly talk to each other in the hallways and it would all be smiles and laughter. Neither of them had used the other's phone number yet but Kurt felt like he was in cloud nine, and Blaine wasn't any different.

On the other hand… Karofsky had been suspiciously quiet since Tuesday, and that worried Kurt; nothing good could come out of that. And he was right. At the end of the day everyone was walking to the parking lot to their cars or busses, including Blaine. There was a group of people standing near a big car that looked familiar to him but couldn't quite confirm, so he made his way over there and that's when he saw it. Large white letters covering the side of the Navigator, he now recognized as Kurt's car. "Oh Dios, no" Blaine pushed his way through the crowd so he was standing in front of the car. He looked around him for any clue of Kurt but he saw none. "What the fuck happened here!" he asked to no one in particular

"_OH MY GOD" _Kurt exclaimed the minute he saw his car and rushed towards it, he didn't even noticed Blaine standing there. With his hands on his mouth he started walking around his car looking at the damage. The words _FAG _and _COCKSUCKER _were painted all over his Black navigator in white spray paint or something. He _knew_ this was bound to happen someday, he just hoped it wasn't today. Everything was going great and now _this_. He wanted to cry so badly, so he did. Who cares about the people around? This was _his car_ and people vandalized it with names he has been hearing directed at him these past two years; names that made him feel like trash.

Blaine saw Kurt looking on the verge of tears while he looked at his car and read the words in white. He wanted so badly to go and gather him in his arms because he was the last person to deserve this kind of… embarrassment? Pain? …But something caught his eye

Two red letterman jackets-wearing guys were laughing their guts out. _El Oso; why didn't I see this coming?_ He was angry, and he couldn't handle their stupid laughs and faces right now, while the boy with the innocent cerulean eyes was crying at the other end- _Wait! Kurt is crying? OH, NO!_

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT, HUH?" Blaine yelled walking up to the two guys, who now looked amused.

"Oh look, it's our other fairy amigo, what? You think you can stand up for your little fairy boyfriend there, twice?" Karofsky said with his stupid grin and so-called threatening face. Blaine wasn't having any of that

"Oh, I think I can easily stand up for him as many times as I want" –_pow - _Blaine used to take some boxing classes back in San Juan and, well, they come in handy here, apparently.

When Kurt heard shouting, he quickly cleared his eyes and looked in the direction of the sounds. He wasn't expecting to see Blaine yelling at Karofsky, even less he expected _Blaine_ punching the jock right on the jaw. Kurt rushed to Blaine and grabbed his hand before he could throw another punch. He didn't want him to be taken to the principal because Kurt was too busy crying over his damaged car to defend himself. "Blaine no! STOP" Blaine turned to look at Kurt in the eyes "He is not worth it"

"Kurt, are you okay? Don't cry, okay?" Blaine said looking very calm after punching El Oso

"Blaine! Let's go! You could get in trouble" Kurt grabbed Blaine's _very defined _bicep and guided him towards his Camaro. He could see the people walking away from his car now, and Karofsky was being pulled to his feet by Azimio, which Kurt couldn't quite understand, why he hadn't helped David, when Blaine punched him, _weird._

Blaine was still a bit angry as Kurt took him to his car. When they reached it, Blaine stopped making Kurt look at him. "Let's take your car to a shop! I'll pay for it"

Kurt was surprised by the generous offer but he couldn't do it "No don't worry about it! My dad owns a car shop, he'll fix it" He smiled sadly and Blaine just, couldn't handle that smile

"Okay" He didn't know what to say. He was so angry that this happened to Kurt. To kind, innocent, funny, beautiful Kurt. "Are we still up for tomorrow? I can pick you up tomorrow morning if your car isn't ready yet, and I'm _sure_ it won't be ready!"

Kurt was speechless, this seemed like a very date-like thing to do but Blaine was right: he wasn't going to drive his car to school tomorrow looking like it did right this moment "Uhm, yeah, I guess. I haven't asked my dad yet, I'm sorry, but as I told you yesterday; he will say yes"

"Awesome! I'm sorry this happened to you! I can't believe that Gorila cabeza de pollo!-

"It's okay, Blaine! Don't worry about it. It's fine" that last part was said with a sad tone and Blaine felt his heart break a little

"Kurt. It's _not_ okay… or _fine_. He can't do that to you and I'll make sure he doesn't even think about doing it again, okay?" Instinctively, Blaine reached Kurt's hand that was still grabbing his arm, and placed his own on top of it reassuringly. They both felt something that made them look up and stare into each other's eyes. Suddenly, Kurt's phone went off and they broke the contact.

Kurt was about to say his goodbyes and thank you, when Blaine reached for him and hugged him, just like he did every day when they said 'Hello' or 'Goodbye' but this time… Kurt could feel something else

"See you tomorrow" Kurt finally said once he was released from Blaine's warm embrace and made his way to his, now shameful, navigator and picking up the call "Hey dad"

Blaine stared after him for a while until Kurt pull down the curb and his car was no longer visible. After what happened today, he was more than convinced that Kurt was something else, _completely_ and was surer about his plans for the next afternoon.

X

"_Kurt, hey. I was calling to let you know I'm coming home early… in about 30 minutes. Do you want me to pick up something for dinner?" _Burt said on the phone after Kurt greeted him

"Uhm… yeah you can maybe, go to the Chinese place and order something." Kurt put his phone on speaker and sat it on the passenger seat.

"_Okay, kiddo! Kurt?"_

"Yeah?" Kurt said looking at the road

"_Are you okay? You sound… disappointed? Did something happen at school?" _

How his dad knew him so well? Kurt didn't know but he loved him more for that. Now he had to tell him about his car and the Neanderthals who did it "Actually…" He sighed "…Some guys at school thought it was a funny idea to spray-paint insults on my car… I'm pretty disappointed, yes" He was glad he couldn't see his dad's face. He wouldn't be able to handle it

"_THEY DID WHAT?! Kurt, did the school punish them? Are you okay?"_

"Yes, dad I'm fine" _physically "_and it was at the end of school so, the school couldn't do anything I guess" He didn't know, he was too busy crying over his car and then forcing Blaine away from Karofsky

"_Okay… I can't believe this school. No matter how many times I go and talk to them… they do _nothing" Kurt could almost see his dad massaging his temples in frustration

"Yeah I know… dad I have to go! I just got home and I need a shower! See you later" Kurt said while parking his car on the parkway. He needed to zone out of the world for a while

"_Sure thing, kid_" They hung up and Kurt made his way to his room. He turned on the water on his bathtub and sank down after removing his multiple layers. He didn't know how much time passed but after what seemed like hours, the front door opened and closed. His dad was home.

Kurt made his way out of the tub and dried himself with a towel before putting on some yoga pants and a random shirt.

"Hey dad" Kurt said while making his way down the stairs. He saw his dad wearing an annoyed face when he placed the food on the counter, and Burt explained right away

"I saw your car…. I'll take it to the shop tomorrow. You can use my truck to go to school; I think this will take the weekend to be done"

"Oh no, a friend already volunteered to come pick me up" _oh right! _"By the way dad… can I go to a friend's house tomorrow after school?" Kurt said hopefully

"Is this the same friend picking you up?"

"Uhm… yes…"

"This friend new?" His dad looked up at him from the bills he was looking at, sensing something in Kurt's voice and body language

"Yes, he just transferred-

"HE?" Burt cut him off "and HE is just a friend…. Right?"

"DAD! Yes, he is just my friend" _At least for now, I hope _

"What was that?" _Oh shit_

"Nothing. So, can I go?" _Yes, evade the question with another question. Clever_

"Yeah, sure. But I expect to meet him soon, though. I need to make sure who my son is being 'Friends' with" Burt grinned and Kurt just felt all his blood run up to his face

"I can't believe you dad… okay" with that Kurt went up to his room and turned up some music to relax and think about happy things and not the vandalism done to his car… something more like Broadway, and music, and Fridays…. And Blaine

X

**Blaine:**

Did you get home safe?

Kurt was a little surprised when he checked his buzzing phone and, saw a text from Blaine. Up until now, neither of them had texted the other, but he thought it was nice that Blaine cared for him this way, so he texted back… _how could he NOT text back_

**Kurt:**

Hey! Yes, thank you! :)

**Blaine:**

No problem! So… Have you asked your dad, yet? About tomorrow?

Oh yeah, he did and that caused him a moment of embarrassment he will never forget. His dad smiling like that, was a picture Kurt will never get out of his mind

**Kurt:**

Yeah I did! He said yes, as I told you he would :) and he is taking my car tomorrow to the shop so, if your offer of picking me up still stands….

**Blaine:**

Of course it stands, silly! Text me your address and I'll be there ;)

_Did Blaine just texted me a wink? A WINK? _Kurt was smiling like the Mad Hatter. He has never felt so strongly about a guy ever in his life, as much as he was feeling about this Latin boy

X

Blaine woke up early the next morning feeling happy. Today Kurt was going to come to his house after school, and they'll have fun. He wanted to confess his feelings… badly. The worst that could happen would be Kurt not returning them… _oh shit_

"Blaine, Cariño, come down" His mom yelled from downstairs

Blaine hurried up showering and changing, and made his way down to the kitchen

"Good morning Cariño" His mom kissed his cheek but he didn't mind…. It was freaking Friday

"Morning mom. Where's dad?" He looked around and saw his dad wasn't there

"Oh he went to the grocery store to buy some stuff we needed for breakfast" she said while putting two red velvet muffins on is plate. His mother was such an excellent cook and baker, sometimes Blaine wondered why she didn't go with that instead of fashion and interior design.

"Hey, mom! Don't forget a friend is coming over today. Please don't come home and embarrass me" Blaine picked up his fork and started eating his muffin… it was delicious, as always

"Oh how could I? You know what; you haven't even said his name to me. A mother needs to know her son's boyfriend's name" Lyann said with a knowing smile

"MOM! He is not my boyfriend! This is exactly what I'm talking about! Please…. Don't embarrass me… if you can, come home late… I don't know" Blaine said blushing furiously and distractedly eating his breakfast

His mom chuckled "OH Cariño, I know he is not your boyfriend, but I as well, know you want him to be… don't you?" she directed her eyes to Blaine's

Blaine sighed; he couldn't hide stuff from his mom… NEVER. He was like a fashion magazine to his mom. She could read him perfectly "Mom… yes, I want him to be but I don't even know if he feels anything for me"

"Ow Blainey, the guy must be blind if he doesn't feel anything for you, or heartless… you are a very lovable guy and you have… the Anderson genes right?" His mom laughed at that part and so did he. "But I'm sure this kid must be very special if you like him, so I am SURE he likes you back, if not love you" she winked and Blaine smiled

"Thanks mom, you are la mejor!" Blaine stood up and hugged her "Te amo"

"Te amo mas, mi Chico" She said back and they both parted when the front door opened and closed.

"Hey Andersons, why are we hugging?" His dad said and enveloped them in a hug, too. He was so much like Cooper… or Cooper was like him? Whatever.

"I just really love you guys" Blaine said and his mom gave him a smile which made his dad a little confused

"What exactly is going on here? All these secret smiles and affection, Am I missing something?" Thomas said while putting the bags he was still carrying, on the kitchen island

"Nothing, Cariño! Oh, Tom? Don't forget that we have reservations for dinner tonight" she said throwing a wink in Blaine's direction and he smiled _I have the best parents in the world_

"What reservations?" His dad asked confused

"The ones I just decided to make! Now Blaine, go or you'll be late! Bye Cariño and take care"

"Bye mom, dad. Have fun tonight, but not too much. We are not in Puerto Rico any more" Blaine winked and left with Kurt's address on his phone and a smile on his face

X

Kurt was sitting on the couch with his dad, waiting for Blaine. He had texted Kurt saying he was on his way, so he decided to read some Vogue

"Hey kiddo, who's this guy picking you up?" his dad asked from his armchair

"He's a friend, I told you" Kurt replied not taking his eyes off of the magazine

"I know that, I want to know his name"

"It's Blaine and he's a transfer, so he is new" Kurt said and in that moment he heard a car pull up "That must be him, bye dad"

"Wait up kiddo" Burt rose from the chair and went to the window and whistled "Sweet ride"

Kurt rolled his eyes and then the doorbell rang and he froze. _Oh no _his dad made his way to the door announcing he would get it, but Kurt ran and beat him. He opened the door shooing his dad away

"Hey, Kurt" Blaine was there all perfect and smiling standing outside his door

"Hey, I'll be out in a second, just let me get my bag" Kurt said and went to the couch

"Hello" _wait what? Oh no. no no no _

"Hello, Mr…" Kurt turned around to see Blaine extending his hand to his dad, who had ventured to the door, but Blaine seemed… cool…. Not scared

"Burt Hummel. And you are-"

"Blaine! Blaine Anderson, sir. Pleasure to meet you" Blaine said with a blinding smile. Like if he was happy to meet his dad, which would be accurate, knowing the kind of person Blaine was.

"Okay, bye dad" Kurt said waking to the door and walking out the house with Blaine towards his Camaro

"You look good" Blaine said as they reached the Black car and Kurt flushed tomato red. He wasn't used to being admired that much…. And this is Blaine we are talking about.

"Thank you. Err, sorry about my dad. He wanted to know who was picking me up and all that jazz" Kurt said while standing by the passenger door waiting for Blaine to unlock the doors.

Blaine moved a little closer with the motive of opening the door for Kurt but then realized it would be weird to do it… _too early _so he just unlocked the doors and moved to the driver seat with a light blush

"It's fine! He is your dad so; I find it normal that he worries!" Blaine put the keys in the ignition and pushed the engine button. The car came to live with a roar. Kurt jumped

Blaine chuckled and started driving "It's very powerful, this tiger, isn't it?"

Kurt just laughed and Blaine will never get tired of that sound. The drive was enjoyable; they sang along to some songs and made light conversation until they got to school

"So, I'll meet you here after school?" Kurt asked as he got out of the car

"Yeah, don't eat too much at lunch…see you later" Blaine hugged Kurt and started walking to the doors but then he turned and started walking backwards "you won't go back to American food after tonight" he winked

Kurt stood frozen in his place for a good 2 minutes before shaking his head and making his way to class. He was so excited, already.

X

Classes came and went in a blur to both Blaine and Kurt. When the final bell rang, Blaine almost ran outside. He wanted to be there before Kurt.

A couple minutes later Kurt came out the front doors and started looking around until he found Blaine and smiled. He reached Blaine and hugged him. _HOLD ON! __YES! _Kurt _hugged _Blaine. It was always the other way around but Blaine wouldn't complain so he hugged back

"Ready to have the best culinary experience of your life?" Blaine said once they parted from the warm hug, smiling.

"Like hell I am" Kurt said. He didn't know why, but after that wink earlier today, Kurt felt inspired and started thinking he actually had a chance with Blaine, so he decided to be a little more forward. Hence, the hug.

"That's what I like to hear! Come on!" this time Blaine did open Kurt's door and felt more confident

The ride to Blaine's house was rather short. Kurt spent the entire ride looking out the window at the change in scenery. They entered a part of Lima he had never been to. It was the exclusive part of town and he, kind of guessed Blaine was rich after he saw his car, but he wasn't prepare to the house that came into his line of sight when Blaine killed the engine.

"WOW" was all he said when he got out of the car with Blaine opening the door for him. He was too stunned at the moment to even try and open the door himself. _This is a freaking mansion _

"Yeah, I know. My mom is an interior designer and her 'motto'" he said the last word with air quotations "is 'Go big and go home'" he laughed. He pushed Kurt a little so they could make their way to the front door

"Wait! Isn't it 'Go big OR go home'?" Kurt came back to his senses and started walking along with Blaine to the door

"No, I can assure you it is not" he chuckled and opened the front door. If Kurt thought the outside was amazing… the inside was just… wow "okay I guess my mom would love you. She is always looking for people to admire her creations, better yet, be left speechless by them" Blaine chuckled and then he stopped when he realized what he just implied "oh shit, I forgot to go to the grocery store, damn"

Kurt turned to Blaine, missing the slip, "oh don't worry we can go, I don't mind"

Blaine was walking to the kitchen and opened the fridge "Oh, never mind. It seems like my mom did it for me" he smiled at her mother's thoughtfulness

Kurt smiled "that's very nice of her. And you said she designed this house?" Blaine nodded, taking the ingredients out and putting them on the kitchen island "It's very nice" he walked to the kitchen to help Blaine with the things "What are we doing again?"

"_I_ am going to make Ecuadorean Ceviche and _you_ are going to watch and then have a foodgasm" Blaine smiled wickedly

Kurt stopped what he was doing and blushed deeply, he was sure he was going to have a permanent blush on his face. "Uhm… err…. Okay! So what do I do?"

"I told you… you are gonna watch"

"Okay" Kurt swallowed and sat on the barstools of the kitchen island and watched as Blaine moved around the kitchen, chopping fish, boiling it in water, squeezing lemons on a bowl, putting the cooked fish pieces on the bowl and letting them rest. He chopped some vegetables and after some time, Kurt found himself in front of Blaine with two bowls in front of them and two spoons.

"So, what would you like to drink? I usually have this with iced tea, but its good with orange juice too or soda if you'd like" Blaine said looking at Kurt smiling. He looked so proud

"Uhm… I'll go with the iced tea! You are the expert after all" Kurt said and smiled which made Blaine smile In return

"Okay! You can go sit on the table and I'll be right out with everything! Make yourself at home" and Blaine made Kurt walk out of the kitchen, empty handed

Kurt sat at the table and waited a couple of minutes until Blaine was coming out with a tray

"Here" he said placing the bowl in front of Kurt and a glass of iced tea and then made his way to seat in the chair in front of Kurt

"So…."

"So, now eat it and tell me what you think" Blaine said smiling, grabbing his spoon and starting to eat

Kurt did what he was told and once the spoon reached his moth… he literally moaned. This sound made Blaine stop eating and look at Kurt.

"OH MY _GOD! _Blaine, this is…. What is this?" Kurt looked so… good. His eyes closed and his lips pursed. Blaine had to shake his head before saying something he didn't want to say yet

"Uhm… well, its Ceviche. Can I take the sound you just made as a positive sign?" Blaine tried to compose himself and started eating again

"UHM… YEAH! This is the most delicious thing I've ever tasted in my _life_! I think I just found my new favorite food" Kurt couldn't believe his mouth. It tasted so good; it was a little salty and the combination with the salt and lemon was… _magical_ his taste buds were on fire, not because it was spicy, but because it was _so good_

"I'm glad to hear that! Maybe I'll give you the recipe one of these days" Blaine said looking at Kurt eat

"Oh please do!"

They finished their meal and headed upstairs to Blaine's room. It was very… Blaine. He had some trophies which Kurt assumed, were from soccer tournaments and some pictures too. He recognized most of the people in them as Blaine's friends from San Juan.

"I have something for you" Blaine said holding out a small box wrapped in tiffany's blue paper and had a small silver bow in the middle. Kurt looked at the box and felt his breath hitch

"Oh Blaine you didn't have to get me anything! What's it for?" Kurt was transfixed.

"I saw it the other day and I HAD to buy it. I knew you'd like it. Besides… the wrapper makes your eyes look beautiful right now, just as I thought it would

Kurt looked up and saw Blaine looking intently into his eyes, they locked eyes for a moment until Kurt felt the box being pressed into his hands "I don't know what to say"

"Just open it" Blaine encouraged

So Kurt did. Blaine was a little nervous about this but he kind of decided to go with his gut and just do it.

When Kurt pulled the lid off, his jaw dropped. Inside the box was a beautiful silver bracelet with two stones incrusted; one was blue and the other was honey colored… _WAIT!_

"Blaine, are these real gems?" Kurt asked looking back to Blaine

"Yes. This one is a Zircon" Blaine said pointing at the honey colored gem "and this one is a sapphire" now pointing at the blue one

"Blaine…. This is beautiful but, I can't take this. It must have cost you a fortune-

"Tonterias, Kurt! I wanted to buy it because I thought it was beautiful and you would love it. Please take it"

"But... _why? _I don't understand why you would buy this… for me" Kurt could feel the tears forming in his eyes. He couldn't believe this. _Is this what I think it is? _

"Kurt, I like you… like, _a lot_ and I just wanted to do this for you so, you could at least know my feelings towards you" Blaine looked down unable to face Kurt, fearing he might not feel the same

"_Oh Blaine! _I-I like you, too. Like…. _Really _like you. Oh my god, I can't believe this is happening…"

"Please, believe it. Kurt… I know this is kind of short notice and I know we kind of just meet this week, but I feel for you so strongly already and I know you are different from any other boy I will ever meet, that's why I was wondering… if you'd like to be my boyfriend?" Blaine looked at Kurt in the eyes and saw a single tear roll down Kurt's cheek. He caught it with his thumb and left his hand linger on Kurt's jaw

Kurt was awestruck. He was speechless. This is not supposed to happen to him, but here he was, standing very close to the boy he has strong feelings for, after said boy had just confessed his, also, strong feelings for him. Kurt stared into Blaine's eyes and then at his lips. He has never been so close to someone else's lips before…

Kurt looked back up to Blaine's honey eyes and nodded, with a shy, beautiful smile "I'd love to" the smile grew and Blaine just… couldn't handle it so he leaned forward and kissed him

* * *

Cliffhanger? YOU'RE. WELCOME. I really hope you liked this chapter. I also hope I made the wait worth it… sorry about that again… school's being a bitch. I have been waiting for this…. Since I started writing this story lol I just love Klaine so much. Btw, I can't believe we have to wait 4 moths to know what happens after that… FINALE! I was kind of expecting a Klaine cliffhanger… *sigh* PLEASE REVIEW! PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE! Tweet me if you want *JustBlainetana* See you next chapter ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! here is Chapter 6 and I hope you enjoy it :* if you have any questions... ASK AWAY!

* * *

_Kurt looked back up to Blaine's honey eyes and nodded, with a shy, beautiful smile "I'd love to" the smile grew and Blaine just… couldn't handle it so he leaned forward and kissed him._

Kurt thought he was dreaming. It was perfect. Blaine's lips were so soft and they moved graciously against his; this definitely was the best day ever…. Until they parted

Blaine was feeling breathless. With Kurt's lips and his face so close, it was amazing. But the bell rang….

At Kurt's confused face, Blaine explained "The bell rang; I better go check it out. I'll be back very soon, okay? Just… stay here" he smiled and made his way downstairs.

Kurt stood there a little shocked, he will never get over the fact that he had a boyfriend now… BOYFRIEND! That was such a foreign word to him, so he just laid down on Blaine's bed and closed his eyes with a happy smile "_Blaine"_

X

"I'M COMING" Blaine yelled from the bottom of the stairs to the person who thought it was a great idea to interrupt the most perfect moment of his life _ugh, it better not be the mailman. Super cockblock_

"ABRE LA PUERTA, BLAINE!"

_OH MY GOD, NO WAY! _Blaine knew that voice. He has been living with that voice for the last 14 years of his existence. But this is so random; he was supposed to come home on Saturday. He rushed to the door and opened it

"What's up bro? Not happy to see me?" Charlie said engulfing Blaine in a bear hug. Of course Blaine missed him; Charlie was his partner in crime when the guys were not around, but he kind of hates him right now

"CHARLIE! Of course I'm happy to see you, I'm just…surprised, I thought you were coming tomorrow" Blaine said finally smiling after the shock.

"YEAH! But I missed you guys WAY too much! Where is mom?" Charlie said looking around stepping back from the hug

"Working" Blaine said like it was obvious

"Oh right, I forgot mom works now! That sucks Blainey! What are you gonna do when I go to Dalton on week days?"

_Thank you Charlie, I actually hadn't thought about that until now! _"Uhm…I have friends you know so I'll probably hang out with them"

Charlie started walking around the living room and kitchen "Dios! mom did a very good job here! It looks almost as our house in San Juan"

"Yeah, it does! And speaking of San Juan… how's everything there?" Blaine sat on the couch and waited for Charlie to do so too. It was good to be back with Charlie and his craziness

"It's good, living la vida loca, you know! Met a few chicas at the beach party a few days ago but, nothing else. What about you, Tigre" Charlie smiled wickedly, what is wrong with him?

"Uhm, slightly calmer. No girls' fun! I joined the Glee club at school, dad got me a car, made some friends… the usual" Charlie laughed

"I saw the car. Sweet ride bro!"

There were footsteps sounds behind them and Charlie looked back at the stairs _Kurt, I forgot about him!SHIT_

"Blaine, is everything okay?" Kurt said coming down the stairs "You were taking so long and I thought something bad had happ-"

"Hi" Charlie said smiling with all teeth showing and a glint in his brown eyes

Blaine rose from the couch and went to stand by Kurt's side "Uhm… Kurt this is my little brother, Charlie, he just arrived from Puerto Rico… just now… out of nowhere"

Kurt was shocked, he wasn't expecting to meet Blaine's family so soon, and definitely not JUST after they became boyfriends. He waved at Charlie, but Charlie wasn't haven't it

Charlie stood up from the couch as well and walked toward his brother and Kurt "Hello, there! It looks like my big bro forgot to tell me about his new _friend_! Let me introduce myself properly; my name is Charles Thomas Anderson II, my family and friends call me Charlie, but you... "Wink "…Can call me whatever you want"

_THE HECK?_

"Errr, I think I'll just go with Charlie too" Kurt said blushing a little. What is it with these Anderson boys and flirting? and good looks too, charlie is very Handsome. He was confused and a little overwhelmed

"Charlie… please" Blaine said sighing. Charlie has always been like this: flirty and inappropriate with everyone, EVERYONE. It doesn't matter the gender or age. _It must be the Anderson genes… HAS to be_

"Okay, okay, easy there Tigre! Care to explain why this good looking boy, was hidden upstairs and you never told me anything?"

"He wasn't hidden! We were upstairs in my room when you got here- Wait, why am I explaining myself TO YOU?" Blaine said blushing a bit and looking a little annoyed

"ooooooh, you were BOTH in your bedroom? In an empty house? For god knows how long? "Charlie laughed and Blaine smiled, let's face it, Charlie is his brother and Blaine's entire family can read him like a Harry Potter book

"Charlie, this is my…. Boyfriend, Kurt" Blaine said the last part looking at Kurt and Kurt, who had been so very confused throughout the brothers' exchange, met him halfway and smiled so big. Blaine had just introduced him to his brother as _his boyfriend_ and Kurt will never get tired of hearing him say it

Charlie smiled "I'm happy for you, Blainey! Now I want to know everything, because I haven't seen you in a week and you already have a boyfriend… SAY WUT?" All three of them laughed and went to sit in the living room

"This is so weird, we just got together… literally 5 minutes ago and we already have to tell our story to someone… to _your brother"_ Kurt said to Blaine smiling, because… How could he not smile right now?

"I know, but look at the bright side… you haven't stopped smiling, that must be worth some of the awkwardness, at least it is for me" Blaine said taking Kurt's hand and noticing the bracelet was on "It looks beautiful" he said tracing his thumb against the gems

"I'm waiting…." And Charlie had to ruin a perfect, intimate moment… again

Blaine sighed and decided to just go with it "We met the second day of school and Kurt was actually my very first friend there. And I don't know, it must sound crazy and like we are going very fast, but since the first time I saw him sitting there, on the floor against the lockers, I knew he was something else… and here we are! I felt like I just had to do it. I couldn't keep the feeling locked up any longer" Blaine rambled and looked at Kurt again. Kurt's eyes were a little misty because, Blaine has never said THAT to him. _Why am I being so emotional?_

"That is so sweet, I'm about to vomit. It is very fas,t if I have to say so myself! But we _all _know how strongly you feel about things, so I'm okay with it! What does mom say about this? I _bet_ she already guessed you liked someone before _you_ did, right?" They both laughed because it was true

"Wait- your mom knew? How?" Kurt asked because if he was being honest, he felt like everyone else knew Blaine's feelings but him

"Eeerr" Blaine brought his free hand, that wasn't holding Kurt's, up and scratched his neck "Yeah… my entire family is, apparently, able to read me and know what is going on with me even before I do, especially my mom" Kurt giggled at the adorableness of his boyfriend. _HIS boyfriend_

"Oh okay! I hope I can get there too, to be able to read you as well" and he really did want to. He wanted to know _everything_ about Blaine and wanted Blaine to know _everything_ about him

"Believe me, you will get there. Especially with Blaine's facial expressions, those give him away immediately" Charlie laughed again

"Okay, enough Charlie! Your room is next to mine, the one with the wooden door, mom thought you might like that detail. With that I'm off to the backyard with my boyfriend. ADIOSSSS"

Blaine got up dragging a giggling Kurt out to the backyard and leaving smirking Charlie behind to fins his room by himself

"That was… interesting" Kurt said once he recovered from his giggles. "I never expected to meet your family so early in our relationship" Blaine looked t Kurt and smiled shyly "What?"

"_Our relationship! _I can't believe you agreed to be my boyfriend, I totally expected you to freak out and run away. That why I gave you food first, so you could at least have energy for the run" Blaine looked at away. He walked them to the chairs on one side of the pool

"I could never say 'No' to you" Kurt said and smiled

"Thank you"

"By the way, this backyard is _AMAZING_!" Kurt said looking around and sitting down

"It's all my mom's doing, so you can tell her that when you meet her" at Kurt's terrified face Blaine elaborated "that won't be today, though. She's going to dinner with my dad after work"

"Okay, that would have been a little bit too overwhelming for this day" Kurt laughed and looked down when he felt pressure on his right hand

"I really am happy right now! Thank you" Blaine said with so much emotion on his voice that Kurt had to look back up.

"I'm really happy too, Blaine" Kurt leaned forward and joined their lips once more. This time, the kiss was slow and full of all the feelings they both shared for each other. They never noticed their photo being taken by Charlie from the other side of the pool. They were happy in their own world

X

An hour full of kissing and talking later, Kurt announced he had to leave.

"I had the best time today, Blaine. Thank you for everything" Kurt said looking down at his wrist leaving the message unsaid. Of course Blaine already knew what he was leaving aside

"I'm gonna miss you" Blaine said looking at Kurt and hugging him

_I really like it when he hugs me _

"I like hugging you too" Kurt needs some mouth filter

"I wasn't supposed to say that" Kurt said when they broke the hug "that was going to be my very own guilty pleasure" They both laughed

"I'm sure you can think of another guilty pleasure involving me, baby" Blaine winked

This was the first time Blaine used any kind of endearment with him, unless you count the "papi" thing, so Kurt was a little surprised

"Uhm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, you probably don't even like to be called that and I'm just assu-"

"Blaine! It's fine, I-I like it" Kurt smiled because, yeah, he liked it… a lot "I like endearments"

"okay then, because I would love using them with you" Blaine finished pecking Kurt on the lips "Text me when you get home okay?"

"Of course!" Kurt pecked Blaine as well "Bye"

And with that Kurt was out the house- _WAIT!_ He turned around and knocked on the door

"What happened, babe?" Blaine said when he opened the front door to see kurt with a shy and guilty smile

"uhm… I kinda don't know how to get home…" _oh right, his car is at the shop_

Blaine decided to make this a movie-like moment "Would you like a ride home, handsome?" Yes, now he could say these stuff to Kurt; because he was his boyfriend now _SCORE_!

"Please" Kurt looks the cutest when he blushes

"Let me grab my car keys, hold on" Blaine almost tripped on the carpet on his way to the little table where all the family members leave their keys at. "Let's go"

They made their way to Blaine's car. With Blaine opening Kurt's door, of course.

"I'm sorry; I totally forgot you didn't have a car. I guess I'm still biased by this whole afternoon to think properly" Blaine chuckled

"Don't worry, I'm just glad we can spend a little more time together before we part" such a drama queen

"True! So, what are you doing tomorrow?" Blaine asked. If Kurt was free, he had some nice plans for them

"Uhm… nothing I think, are you asking me out Mr. Anderson?" Kurt flirted. He felt like if with Blaine, he could do anything and not feel embarrassed.

"Yes I am. Can I pick you up at… 11?" Blaine asked looking at the road with a suspicious smile

"Early bird! Yes you can. Are you going to tell me what are we doing or, are you one of those guys who like to keep people in suspense?" Kurt joked

"Oh you bet I am!" They laughed. It was always so easy to let go when with Blaine, or around him. That is one of the things with which Kurt knew Blaine was worth it.

They arrived at the Hummel household and Kurt saw his dad's truck parked on the entryway. Should he tell his dad about what happened today, or not?

"Are you going to tell your dad about me?" Blaine already knew him well enough

"I think I am, I mean, your parents already know about me so I think I should tell him about you" Kurt was confident, his dad trusted him and he knew he would be happy for him "Besides, I think he already suspects something was up before I did"

Blaine laughed "I guess that's a parents' thing"

Kurt looked outside the window and saw the lights on. "I guess I have to go now"

"I know" Blaine said grabbing Kurt by the cheek and kissing him on the lips one last time

Once they parted, Kurt and Blaine had the biggest grins on their faces "I'll text you tomorrow, sweet dreams, Kurt"

"Have a good night, Blaine"

X

Kurt entered his house and saw his dad sitting on the kitchen stool with a cup of tea on his hand " Hey kiddo! How was your date?"

"DAD! It was not a date" _though, it felt like it in the end _

"That was not what I thought after you spent almost 20 minutes inside that kid's car outside. Besides, I can see it in your entire face that something good happened. You look happy" Yeah, Blaine was right. It had to be a parents' thing

Kurt sighed and sat down next to his dad with a shy smile "Well, yeah! Something did happened"

"Spill the soup kid, I want to know what's got you so smiling and blushing" Oh, he was blushing?

"Well, Blaine asked me to be his boyfriend" Yeah, it felt so good to share it with someone else "and I said yes, of course"

Kurt looked up a little worried to know his dad's reaction, but he was surprised once more by this man. Burt hugged him and patted him on the back "I knew this was going to happen. I just knew it. I'm so happy for you Kurt"

Kurt felt like crying. He remembered that time some months ago, when he actually thought his dad wouldn't be able to see him with another boy, a boyfriend. And now, his dad was here, healthy and sharing with him. Yep, the tears started falling. "Thank you dad, I love you"

"I love you too, son." They parted and wiped their eyes, smiling "But, im concerned. Wasn't this moving a little bit too fast?"

_Oh shit "_Uhm… I don't know dad, I already have strong feelings for Blaine and he is such a nice guy. He is so kind, and caring. Even when we first met, he was willing to punch Karofsky to defend me. And when they spray painted my car, he _actually_ did just that. It may be moving too fast, but I believe our feelings for each other just… couldn't wait any longer" Kurt looked down at his wrist and smiled

"I believe you, and I also agree with you. You've always been such a loving kid and I can see the reasoning" Burt also looked down at Kurt's wrist "What's that?"

"Blaine gave it to me" Kurt replied not looking away from the bracelet

"It's very nice! This kid know the way to your heart" Burt chuckled

"He does. Do you see these gems?" Burt nods "this blue one represents me and this light brown one, represents Blaine. They're our eyes' colors"

"When am I meeting him?"

"Maybe next week, I don't know." He was sure Blaine was going to love his dad, but it all had to be at its own pace "By the way dad" Kurt said, looking at his dad again after breaking away from his trance "Can I go on a date with Blaine tomorrow?"

"I'm convinced that if I say no, you will find a way to make me say yes, so let's not waste time. Yes, you can go. Be careful and don't move on too fast, okay?"

"OH MY GOD DAD!"

X

Blaine arrived home to his mom yelling in Spanish and his dad sitting on the couch smiling at the scene. Charlie was always the one to put his mom on edge.

He made his way to the couch and sat next to his dad, like if they were watching a comedy movie playing in front of them. "Is she pissed off because he came home earlier without letting her know?" Blaine asked

"Yes! We just got back from dinner and Charlie was watching TV down here. She went all LATINA on him" Thomas laughed and Blaine smiled

"I'm so glad I wasn't here any earlier or she would have probably yelled at me too"

"Now that you mention it, campeon, where were you?" His dad turned to face him

"Uhm.. I was taking Kurt back home, his car is at the shop and he didn't have a ride to get back" Blaine said blushing a bit and his dad smiled knowingly

"Oh, so THAT'S why your mom made me take her to dinner!" they laughed "How did it all go?"

"It went well… it went _amazing_!" Blaine said dreamingly

"What went well?" His mom had apparently finished yelling at Charlie and now they were both looking at him. Charlie wearing a grin

"Oh, mom! Did you know that Blaine's got a boyfriend now?" Charlie said. Blaine wanted to punch him. _he_ wanted to be the one to tell his mom about it, not _Charlie_

"YOU WHAT? OMG MIJO" His mom rushed to crush him in a hug and smother him with kisses all over his face "How did it happen? When am I gonna meet him? Did you kiss him? Was he surprised? Is he coming over tomorrow? Are you-"

"MOM! Mom, stop! Calm down. I'll tell you everything just… calm down" Blaine chuckled and so did his dad and brother

"Come here, Cariño! Give ME some love and let Blainey here, breathe" his dad said, pulling Lyann onto his lap and away from Blaine

"Yes, because he didn't get much of that done while Kurt was here… breathing I mean" Charlie said and he and his dad laughed

His mom looked at him and grabbed his face. Her blue eyes were a little wet. _"_I'm so happy for you mi chico, I just want you to be happy and find that someone who'd gonna love you and accept you, and respect you for who you are"

In that moment Blaine felt like the luckiest guy in the planet… until he remembered he hadn't tell the guys… that will be interesting

"Hey, tigre! Look at the photo I just sent you" Charlie said from his side of the couch

Blaine pulled his phone out of his pocket when he felt it vibrate once, twice

He had two texts. He checked Charlie's one and smiled so big. It was a picture of him and Kurt sitting on the chairs by the pool, kissing. Beautiful wasn't enough to describe it. He heard an "Aaaaaawwww" coming from both his sides and noticed his parents overlooking at the picture

He saved it on his phone and set it as his home and lock screen background, It was THAT cute, and then decided to send it to Kurt.

**Blaine:**

**I** think this is beautiful, just as much as you are, baby! Goodnight 3

Then he checked the other text he got, and this one got him frowning but knew quite well, things weren't going to be easy. He wasn't afraid, though, he had more reasons not to be now, so… _bring it on_

**Unknown:**

Hola fairy-amigo! Don't think you can get away with punching me and acting all Batman on me. Monday after school, you are going to pay. Oh, and tell your fairy-boyfriend to watch his back

* * *

AN: Once again... I'm sorry I took so long to update! I have a weird feeling about this chapter so PLEASE PLEASE let me know what you think of it, and by "tell me" I mean PLEASE REVIEW! I will feel better if you review letting me know your thoughts! If you liked it, if you hated it, if you think I should stop writing it, if you think I should keep writing it.. ANTHING! I want to know how many of you DO like it :)

I also, hope I make Charlie look cool! Lol he's one of my favorite characters here along with Blaine's parents! THOUGHT ON HIM! and now I go… MAKE TIME GO FASTER! I WANT KLAINE! Baaaai!


End file.
